


Monster

by Kookchimmy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Drama, Friendship, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookchimmy/pseuds/Kookchimmy
Summary: One day I’m gonna hurt you. I promise you. Mafia AU





	1. One

**It felt like I was dreaming so I closed my eyes once,**

**and still I could see it.**

**(Angel – Exo)**

 

The rain fell on the street, under Kyungsoo’s watchful eyes.

He knew he should be paying attention to the lesson, that it would be better than stand looking at the rain like crazy, but he couldn’t. If he wasn’t looking at the rain, he looked at the clock.

School for Kyungsoo was an ordeal. Not that he didn’t like the classes. No, he loved the lessons. The best thing about that school was the lessons. What Kyungsoo hated were the breaks. Having to face real life, that was what Kyungsoo hated.

He looked away from the rain, watching the students who shared the same class as him. Kyungsoo was the only one sitting in the last row of the room. Between him and the other students there was at least one more empty line. Nobody wanted to sit next to Kyungsoo. No one wanted to get their reputation stained by sitting next to weirdo Kyungsoo.

He took a deep breath.

He should have gotten used to it already. After all, it had been three years since he came to that school, and every day things were the same. The whispers in the hallways, the shoves hidden from the teachers, the muffled laughs behind their hands... the pitying looks from the most sensitive ones.

Kyungsoo scanned the ranks of students with attentive eyes. Some laughed and whispered without the teacher seeing while others dozed. They were all happy with the life they had.

How Kyungsoo _hated_ it.

Why couldn’t he have that happiness? Why did his life have to be like this?

He turned his face back to the window.

His life was not that bad. At least, away from that hell of a school. Outside he had some friends. Although they were all older than him, at least they treated him well. Kyungsoo knew that probably, at first, they were forced to do so by Jongin.

Kyungsoo sighed, resting his chin in his hand, watching the rain fall.

 _Kim Jon In_.

The only person Kyungsoo considered his best friend. Despite the age difference they had grown up together. Jongin had been his father protégé in some new businesses. His father…

Kyungsoo squeezed his eyes shut, a pain pounding his head.

Thinking about his parents hurt.

For three years that thinking about his parents hurt. If Kyungsoo closed his eyes, he could remember his mother's affection, her smile at the songs that Kyungsoo used to sing to her just to see that glint in her eyes. He could remember his father's warm embrace, and his precious advices. All this ended three years ago.

Kyungsoo couldn’t remember that day. And guilt corroded him from within. He should remember, after all, he was there with them.

Nothing from that moment came to Kyungsoo’s memory. The last thing he remembered was in that morning, his parents telling him the three of them would go on a vacation for a few days. A day that it was supposed to be happy turned into a tragedy.

A tragedy that Kyungsoo couldn’t remember but couldn’t also forget.

The day Kyungsoo's parents died. The day that his life has completely changed. The day that gave way to confusion, to delusion, to anger.

He could still recall Jongin's eyes when he woke up in the hospital a week later.

Kyungsoo was disoriented. What was he doing there, and where were his parents?

Jongin took his hand tenderly, his eyes, hardened by life, sad

Kyungsoo shook his head, turning his eyes to the teacher. That day tormented him. Why couldn’t he remember? He could have helped the police more. If he remembered. He could stop the rumors. If he remembered. He could stop blaming himself. If he remembered

The bell rang, but Kyungsoo stayed in his place while the other students left the room. He still had ten minutes left till his next class, so Kyungsoo let himself stay in place. What was the use of going to the break? He had no friends to find from other classes. And at least inside the room, no one mocked him.

In his pocket, his phone vibrated. Kyungsoo picked it up and unlocked it.

A text.

_Jongin._

He was the only person who sent him messages.

A smile. Only that. He knew how Kyungsoo felt.

He took a deep breath.

Jongin had been the only good thing that happened to him.

The day he met Jongin was very present in his mind. Kyungsoo was 11 years when his father introduced him to his newest employee. Kyungsoo's father was a powerful lawyer. Or so Kyungsoo thought. Because his father always solved problems related to crimes and gangs.

And Jongin was his youngest apprentice. His father used to treat him like he another son.

Seen by his 11-year-old innocent eyes, Jongin was a committed, hard-working, insightful person. But also, cold. At 18, Jongin had cold eyes, as if he had seen too much in his short life. But not with Kyungsoo.

With Kyungsoo, Jongin was... kind. Affectionate. Attentive and worried. Soon they became friends, but while Kyungsoo wanted a playmate, Jongin learned to succeed Kyungsoo’s father in the companies he had one day. Not that that bothered Kyungsoo. It didn’t. Kyungsoo never wanted to be a lawyer or have companies to control.

He wanted to sing. Write songs. Teach melodies. Arts, that was what motivated Kyungsoo.

Everything changed that day.

It was as if his voice, his will to talk died with his parents.

Kyungsoo was not mute and spoke, but only with Jongin. But it was as if his willingness to talk to other people, his willingness to sing, had died with them. The teachers no longer insisted, looking at him with pity.

Poor Kyungsoo, orphaned at the age of 15, having to be in Jongin’s care. Yes, Jongin was his guardian, at least until he turned eighteen ... which he would in less than a week.

Jongin had been the only one wanting to be his guardian. Kyungsoo had no one else in the world. His father had no siblings and his mother's family never knew of Kyungsoo's existence. He remembered hearing his mother cry to his father, saying that her family hated her.

But to Kyungsoo, Jongin took care of him for pity. Yes, they were friends, but Kyungsoo thought Jongin only did it because he thought he had some debt to his father.

Still, Kyungsoo felt good with Jongin. And though he was a very busy person, Jongin always had time for him.

Thinking about Jongin warmed his heart. For a long time now, the admiration and friendship he felt for him had evolved. His passion for Jongin was beautiful, but secret, because Kyungsoo would never tell Jongin how he felt. He would rather have him as a friend than be alone. Jongin was everything he had.

And he wouldn’t lose him for a silly crush.

He answered his message with a smile too, so he wouldn’t be worried.

Looking at the clock, Kyungsoo saw that there was only three minutes left before his next class. He got up and left the room that, in the last minutes, had become his sanctuary. Once he was out of the door, he felt glances on him.

Kyungsoo was so tired of it.

He reached his locker and put the combination to open it. As soon as he did, a note fell at his feet.

Another one.

Lately, Kyungsoo was getting quite a few notes. They told him to be careful. To open his eyes. To see who was around him. Others were just insults and threats. Kyungsoo kept them all. It was good for him to remember how people really were.

His father was right when he used to say that all people are evil. The difference lay in the way they act it.

He picked up the yellow note and opened it, looking around to see if anyone was looking at him to see his reaction. When Kyungsoo saw no one watching him, he looked at the paper in his hand.

_You’re going to die!_

Great, another death threat, Kyungsoo thought, closing the locker tightly.

Just two more hours. Just two more hours and then he was going home.

Only two more hours, he thought, moving toward the classroom, unaware of the eyes staring at his back.


	2. Two

** There wasn’t a moment we were apart or when I forgot about you **

** If only I can see you at the end of the horizon **

**(Black Pearl – Exo)**

 

Empty.

Awesome, the room was empty, Kyungsoo thought, sitting down in his favorite spot. The last row, where nobody would pester him.

He removed the notebooks from his backpack and waited for the arrival of his classmates and teacher. One by one, the students filled the room, never taking the free chairs around Kyungsoo.

"Students, as you know we have a new student," the teacher said.

A new student? Kyungsoo hadn’t heard the rumors, but then again, he was never in the hallway time enough to hear rumors. It was enough when he had to listen the ones about him.

The students began whispering to each other. How would be the new student? Would he be beautiful? The girls would ask. Would he play soccer? The boys would ask.

"Students, silence," demanded the teacher, opening the door for the new student to enter.

Kyungsoo watched him. The boy was imposing. As if his presence attracted attention and all eyes to him.

The boy was tall, rather tall, perhaps as tall as Chaneyeol, the boy Kyungsoo considered to be one of the tallest in the class. One who tormented Kyungsoo in his spare time.

Tall, black-haired, the new student wore the school uniform with carelessness. While Kyungsoo always buttoned the blue coat of his uniform, this boy left his open, showing the white shirt stretched over his muscles.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes when he heard the passionate sighs of the girls in the room.

Yes, he admitted, the boy was gorgeous. His face was serious as his eyes roamed the rows of students with interest. When his eyes fixed on Kyungsoo, he lowered his face to his notebook, blushing.

"Please introduce yourself," the teacher asked the new student.

Kyungsoo looked up and saw the student bow before the other classmates.

"My name is Oh Se Hun. Please take care of me." His voice was strong, matching the body.

The professor nodded, telling him to choose a place to sit.

Kyungsoo turned his gaze back to his notebook.

He just wanted the class to start. The earlier it started, the sooner Kyungsoo would go home.

Embroiled in his thoughts, Kyungsoo didn’t even notice the silence in the room, or the noise of someone dragging a chair beside him.

He just noticed something was not right when he heard a voice at his side.

The shock took over his features.

Was this _really_ happening?

Oh Se Hun, had just sat by his side. Next to Kyungsoo. Who was an outcast at school. Who, on better days, was ignored by everyone.

"Hello. I'm the Oh Se Hun. But you can call me Sehun" the boy said, smiling kindly at him as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Kyungsoo didn’t reply, looking at the young man in front of him.

The whispers took him out of his stupor. Kyungsoo turned to the rest of his colleagues, seeing the shock evident on their faces.

Chaneyeol, who was a few chairs away, was looking at Kyungsoo and Sehun with a scowl. 

"You didn’t answer me ... what's your name?" Sehun insisted, trying to get Kyungsoo's attention.

The murmurs were so many that the teacher had to intervene, asking the attention of the students to the board where he was trying to explain the lesson.

"Do Kyung Soo," he replied in a whisper. He didn’t want to talk to the new student, but he wasn’t going to be rude either.

Sehun smiled as if he had won the lottery, finally turning to the front, removing his notebook from his backpack and beginning to copy what the teacher was writing on the board.

"You know, I think like this school," Sehun whispered.

Kyungsoo didn’t bother to answer. He couldn’t understand why Sehun had come to sit by his side when there were many empty chairs away from him. . But it didn’t matter, he probably did it because he was new in that school. As soon as he knew the rumors about Kyungsoo he would never want to talk to him again, and he would probably join the little group that tormented him.

"Are there other sports besides soccer here? The lady from the secretariat gave me the papers but I don’t understand any of this." Sehun continued speaking to Kyungsoo's discomfort.

The boy did not shut up. If Kyungsoo was silent then Sehun was the total opposite.

Kyungsoo tried to ignore him so the teacher wouldn’t berate him, but that never happened. Sehun was new to the school, but he knew how to avoid being caught by the teacher.

At the end of a torturous lesson, the bell rang to Kyungsoo's relief.

Kyungsoo tried to put the notebooks quickly into his backpack, but a large hand stopped him.

He knew that _hand_.

"Well, well, where are you going in such a hurry, little _Soo_?" Chaneyeol's mocking tone made him shudder.

He just wanted to leave.

He looked away from the hand that held the notebook against the table, and saw Chaneyeol's disdainful smile.

"Poor little Soo... are you going to run to your parents?" He mocked.

Kyungsoo lowered his face, taking a deep breath.

And so it began.

Every day Kyungsoo had to listen to Chaneyeol and his friends mocking. They mocked him because he had no parents; They mocked him for not remembering the accident that had victimized them; Some went too far and even accused him of being the one that caused the accident.

"Oh, I forgot... you have no parents. You _killed_ them."

"That's _enough_!" A loud voice at his side hushed Chaneyeol and the mocking smiles of his friends.

Kyungsoo looked up and saw Sehun at his side, his eyes fixed on Chaneyeol, in anger.

Chaneyeol responded with defiance. But who did this new kid thought he was?

"Oi, do not get into stuff that does not concern you, newbie!" He said roughly, pointing at Sehun.

Sehun, much to Kyungsoo's surprise, smiled, placing his body in front of his slightly. To protect him. Sehun was protecting him.

"From the moment you disrespect him, it’s my business." Sehun retorted.

Kyungsoo cringed, waiting for Chaneyeol's sarcastic answer. No one went against him. Chaneyeol was the best football player the school had; He was the most popular and "ruled” the school. He says who is popular or not. But since the first day he met him Kyungsoo was confused by Chaneyeol.

He was a bully, but he also had his times when he prevented his friends from hurting Kyungsoo. His threats and jokes were only psychological. Chaneyeol never let anyone touch Kyungsoo...

He was Chaneyeol's toy and no one could torment Kyungsoo but him.

"Mind your own business, _newbie._ " Chaneyeol replied, almost touching his forehead on Sehun's.

One against the other. One as tall as the other.

Kyungsoo didn’t want to see what was going to happen next, he just wanted to get out of there.

Without being noticed, Kyungsoo picked up his notebook and backpack and left the room running.

Only when he reached the street did Kyungsoo released his breath. What had happened in there? He didn’t understand anything. Why the hell did the new student defend him?

He was new and he still didn’t know he shouldn’t mess with Chaneyeol, Kyungsoo concluded, shaking his head.

He put the bag on his back and took a deep breath, looking at the blue sky. Finally, the classes were over. He could finally go home.

"Wait ..." a voice called after him, interrupting his pace.

Kyungsoo turned to see Sehun running towards him.

Affliction took hold of you. What did he want?

Kyungsoo turned and began walking a bit faster.

"Wait..." Sehun said, grabbing his arm and turning him, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Sehun said when he saw Kyungsoo shivering in front of him, "I just wanted to know if you're okay..."

Gradually Kyungsoo’s body relaxed, lifting his eyes to Sehun.

The young man's face was worried. There was no indication that he wanted to hurt him.

"Don’t mind those idiots," Sehun said, starting to walk and putting his arm around Kyungsoo's shoulders, as if they were best friends. "They are just angry with life..."

When the astonishment passed, Kyungsoo started to walk, moving away from Sehun, who dropped his arm.

"You don’t talk much, do you?" Sehun asked slightly, turning his face to Kyungsoo. "I think we're going to be good friends... after all I talk too much, and you too little. We match," he said with a laugh as he placed his hands on the straps of his backpack.

Kyungsoo stared in shock at Sehun, stopping and forcing Sehun to stop as well.

" _You_ want to be _my_ friend?" He asked in a whisper.

Sehun smiled and nodded.

"Yes. Why wouldn’t I be your friend?" He asked confused scratching his head.

"You heard what they said..." Kyungsoo murmured, lowering his face in shame.

"So what? They are nothing but a bunch of idiots. And rumors are just that. Rumors." Sehun replied, walking again.

When he saw that Kyungsoo was still standing in the middle of the sidewalk, Sehun turned to him.

"Won’t you come? I don’t know where you live, but it should be in the same direction as my house since you came this way… " Sehun said.

Kyungsoo tilted his head, watching him.

The truth was, Sehun seemed genuinely interested in being his friend. And since he met him he tried to protect him, when no one at that school had done it before.

Kyungsoo nodded, walking to Sehun.

_A friend._

Kyungsoo had made a friend. After three hellish years in that school, Kyungsoo had finally made a friend. Maybe tomorrow he would wake up and things were different, but at least for that day, Kyungsoo had a friend.


	3. Three

** My beautiful black pearl **

** that can be faintly heard above the melancholy tune in the deep silence **

**(Black Pearl – Exo)**

 

The trip to his house was, at best, strange.

Kyungsoo had never walked with a friend home.

Sehun lived relatively close to him, only a kilometer away. When Sehun stopped in front of his house to say goodbye to him, Kyungsoo had no reaction. What do people say to a person they just met, but who was gradually becoming a presence in their life?

"See you tomorrow," he chose to say.

Sehun grinned.

"Yes, I’ll see you tomorrow. If you want, we can go together..." he replied cheerfully.

Together? Usually it was Jongin who took him to school in the morning.

"Come on... so we can get to know each other better," insisted Sehun.

 _Get to know each other better?_ He hadn’t shut up the whole way!

Kyungsoo just nodded or shook his head at Sehun's questions, who didn’t seem intimidated by the boy's silence at all. So far, Kyungsoo knew that Sehun was an only child like him and that he lived with an uncle at the request of his parents who wanted him to come to Seoul to study. He also knew that Sehun did Body Combat and that he hated soccer. And knew that the tall one liked dogs, and that he had at least three in his parents’ house.

Even though Sehun talked too much, Kyungsoo was already getting used to him. It was the first time anyone had been so enthusiastic about talking to him.

"Okay... so, do we meet here?" Kyungsoo asked in a low voice. Although recent and quick, Kyungsoo did not want to lose that new "friendship". Yes, he could be suspicious and rarely trust people, but he also wanted to have friends.

Yes, they could try.

Sehun nodded, bidding farewell to Kyungsoo, who turned and continued his way home, oblivious of the eyes staring at his back.

 

When he reached the gate of the house where he lived with Jongin, Kyungsoo took a deep breath. That house never ceased to amaze him.

Because it was huge, however, from outside only the black roof was seen. For the whole area around the house was covered with shrubs and black steel plates.

 _For protection_ , Jongin had told him. After all, a lawyer has _enemies._

As he neared the gate, Xiumin showed up smiling at him.

Dressed in a black suit and tie, his blond spiky hair stood out.

Xiumin was part of Jongin's personal security. His guard consisted in, at least four men but Kyungsoo knew there were more.

Directed by Lay, the eldest of them all, Xiumin, Seho and Chen were part of Jongin's personal security, who never left home without at least one of them. When Kyungsoo asked him why he needed so much security, Jongin just replied that he had dealt with a difficult case and had received some threats. But nothing he had to worry about.

"So, kid, how was school?" Xiumin asked excitedly. Kyungsoo liked Xiumin.

In the beginning, when Kyungsoo came to live with Jongin after his parents... Xiumin was the one who tried hardest to see him smile. From jokes to strange poses, everything was good to see Kyungsoo smile. After Xiumin, Kyungsoo befriended Chen. The boy was more sensitive than the others and Kyungsoo could even identify with him. And Chen liked pianos, which Kyungsoo loved. Seho was the driver as well as an ace with computers. Whenever Kyungsoo had any difficulty, he knew he could count on Seho. And then there was Lay.

Lay was a former soldier. Rigid and always demanded the best from his staff. However, he also had a loving side, that only Kyungsoo knew of. Kyungsoo didn’t like sports very much, but Lay occasionally managed to convince him to run with him. Of course, he sometimes gave up halfway, because no one ran as much as Lay.

"Wow, that _good?_ " Xiumin insisted when Kyungsoo shrugged.

"They were not that bad..." he murmured, climbing the stairs leading to the front door. Xiumin put his arm around Kyungsoo's shoulders, smiling.

"I still remember when I was in school ... God! The worst years of my life!" He said shaking his head with a look of horror on his face.

He opened the door for him slowly, tickling him.

"Cheer up kid! It’s almost vacations!"

Optimistic. Xiumin was a born optimist.

He closed the door carefully, looking around.

The house was silent, which meant that either Jongin hadn’t arrived yet or was locked in his office. Taking a deep breath, Kyungsoo climbed the wooden stairs to his room.

His refuge.

The place where no one bothered him and where he didn’t have to hide.

His room was simple, and from the other rooms the smallest. Even though Jongin had insisted for him to choose a bigger one, Kyungsoo liked it like that.

He dropped his backpack on the couch against the wall and sat down on the bed. The corkboard stuck to the wall above his desk was full of photographs.

Photographs of another life. Photographs full of joy. Photographs where he smiled. Photographs where his life was happy.

He rose from the bed, going to his desk.

His fingers lightly caressed the photograph that showed his parents.

His parents happy and passionate smiles. Happy, without ever thinking that in a few minutes they would die.

That had been the last photograph they had taken, just before the accident.

Kyungsoo sat on the bench and opened the desk drawer, removing the folder where he kept the newspaper clippings.

" _Accident kills famous lawyer."_

_"Fatal accident destroys family."_

_"Drunk driver kills family."_

_"Lawyer Do Dies Tragically."_

All the news that came out about the accident, Kyungsoo had kept. All to try to remember that moment. But he didn’t.

The only thing he knew was that he'd gotten in the car with them, and then ... he woke up at the hospital a week later.

He closed his eyes, letting the tears flow.

He missed them so much.

He put the clippings aside and closed the drawer, getting up and leaving the room.

He went downstairs and stopped in front of the living room.

The piano occupied the corner.

The piano Kyungsoo used to play for his dear mother.

The piano he had not played for three years.

Without realizing his feet hit the piano bench. His hands passing over the wood that protected the keys.

How long does it take until we forget? How long does it take to finally get used to loss?

Kyungsoo sat down in front of the piano and ran his fingers lightly over the white keys.

He closed his eyes, remembering the melodies his mother used to teach him.

He could hear the notes perfectly, remembering how his mother had taught him how to play the piano. Something hot ran down his cheeks, and Kyungsoo knew he was crying.

His chest ached.

Each time he allowed himself to think about them, his chest ached. How he wanted time to go back so he could stop his parents from getting into that car.

When the last note sounded, Kyungsoo opened his eyes.

Jongin stood, leaning against the door, looking at him with a faint smile on his face.

_He was so beautiful._

At twenty-five, Jongin was a handsome man. His blond hair, which was usually always styled, was disheveled as if he had run his hands through it many times. His dark eyes were cold, but when he looked at Kyungsoo they became gentle. The suit he wore accentuated the muscles Kyungsoo knew he had. Everything about him was beautiful. Everything about him attracted Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo lowered his face and covered the keys, feeling Jongin sit beside him on the bench.

"You're playing again..." his voice was warm. Surprised. Jongin had always encouraged him to fight for his dream of music.

Kyungsoo just nodded, not looking up and twisting his hands in his lap.

A hand lifted his chin, forcing him to face Jongin.

He just stared at him, wiping the tears that had streamed down Kyungsoo's eyes. Jongin knew how he felt, after all he had lost them, too.

"Don’t cry..." he murmured, stroking his face with affection, "I cannot stand to see you cry."

Kyungsoo lowered his face, hiding his eyes from Jongin's penetrating gaze.

Jongin enveloped him in a wave of seduction, which Kyungsoo wouldn’t let himself believe. There were times when Kyungsoo thought that Jongin reciprocated his feelings, but he would just ignore it. Jongin would never see him with different eyes. He was older and experienced, he would never look at Kyungsoo like that.

Jongin's strong arms circled Kyungsoo's body, drawing him close to his chest, comforting him. And Kyungsoo allowed himself to lay his head on Jongin's warm chest.

He had been his salvation when he discovered that his parents had died. If it had not been for him ... Kyungsoo would probably have killed himself.

The sadness is overwhelming. The more we look at the abyss, the more it looks back at us. And attracts us. And, at that time, it seemed like a solution to his problems. An end to the sadness that ruled his life. An end to the rumors and offenses. An end to everything.

Jongin was there when he needed it. His affection and friendship was what had saved him. That is why Kyungsoo couldn’t lose him. Jongin was, for lack of a better word, his salvation.

Closing his eyes as his hands wrapped around Jongin's waist, Kyungsoo tried to think of something else.

Sehun's smiling face came back to him.

"I made a new friend." He whispered against Jongin's chest.

He didn’t move, just squeezed him harder, putting his chin over his head.

"Who is he?" He asked in a hoarse voice.

Kyungsoo shrugged.

"A new student, Oh Se Hun.” He told him with a faint smile on his face. "He talks too much ..."

"I'm sure you’re going to get along." Jongin laughed, running his hands on Kyungsoo’s back.

"He's okay..." Kyungsoo said, lifting his head from Jongin's chest.

“How about you give me all the information you have about him?” Jongin asked with a charming smile.

Kyungsoo shook his head, smiling slightly.

"I won’t give you information, so you can run his background..."

“I just worry about you,” Jongin answered raising his hands innocently. "And at least I made you smile."

He stroked Kyungsoo's face lightly, who flushed.

“So, have you thought about what do you want for your birthday?” Jongin asked, playing with the uniform tie that Kyungsoo still wore.

"Nothing... you know I don’t like my birthday." After all, his parents had died the day he turned 15.

"I know," murmured Jongin with sad eyes, "but I also know you only have 18 once."

"Like 17 and 19..." Kyungsoo replied shaking his head.

"Don’t be nagging," Jongin whispered, touching his forehead to Kyungsoo’s. "You know I'll keep pushing."

Kyungsoo's face was hot. Too hot. He could never get used to Jongin's acts of affection. With the others Jongin was so cold and demanding, but with Kyungsoo he was... tender.

"And I'll keep not answering you..." he replied.

Jongin smiled and kissed his cheek, leaving Kyungsoo extremely flushed.

He got up and took off his coat, showing his white shirt clinging to his muscles.

"I still have three days to get an answer..." he said with a sly smile, "And I always get what I want."

_Oh._

That was true.


	4. Four

_** No one (can raise their hand) ** _

_** In the despair, deeply locked in the ocean (the red moon) ** _

_** I’m getting up again, my heart’s racing again ** _

_** (Can’t bring me down – EXO) ** _

 

Kyungsoo ate his cereal as he looked at the clock nervously.

It was less than twenty minutes till he had to meet his new "friend."

Of course, he was nervous. He went from having no friends to having a person who apparently liked to call him one.

"Are you okay?" Jongin's question beside him made him look away from the clock on the kitchen wall.

Jongin was leaning against the counter, a mug of coffee in one hand and the other in the pocket of his trousers. Black, as well as the shirt.

"You look nervous ..." he continued, sipping his coffee without looking away from Kyungsoo.

He swallowed, lowering his head. Jongin's intense gaze made a shiver run down his spine.

"I'm fine ... it's nothing," he murmured, eating his cereal and looking everywhere but Jongin, who was not convinced by his answer.

In seconds, he was at his side, sliding his hand through Kyungsoo's hair to draw his attention.

Gulping, Kyungsoo lifted his head to Jongin's piercing gaze, who had his face too close to his.

"Don’t lie to me, Soo," he said, his eyes half closed, "I _know_ you."

Kyungsoo's breath felt trapped in his chest. He knew that Jongin hated being lied to, and he didn’t even know why he was so nervous.

Kyungsoo chose to look down at Jongin's throat. Yes, that was a good option to escape his gaze.

"I'm not lying ... it's just that, you don’t need to take me to school today..." he mumbled, leaving the rest untold.

Jongin tilted his head, bending down to catch Kyungsoo's gaze.

One trick that Jongin had, was if he looked at Kyungsoo's eyes, he would know if he was lying or not. Jongin was a walking lie detector when it came to Kyungsoo.

"Why?" His voice was hoarse, and the hand on his neck shook slightly.

"Because I agreed to go with... Sehun ..."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Jongin took his hand of his neck, standing up and moving away, letting Kyungsoo look at him in confusion.

Was he _upset_? He should be glad that he made a friend.

Jongin put his hands in his pants’ pockets as he stared through the window.

"Jongin?" He called.

"If you don’t want me to take you, you already should have left, or you'll be late." He answered in a cold voice, not turning to Kyungsoo. He was tense, the muscles in his back denouncing the tension that controlled the body.

"Jongin, don’t be mad..." his voice came out low, but had the intended effect.

Jongin turned to him, smiling slightly, though the hard look never left his eyes.

"I'm not..." he said, nearing Kyungsoo, "Just be careful," he finished, kissing his cheek and leaving the kitchen.

Kyungsoo was frozen in place. Jongin was acting so strange.

"I must be seeing things ..." he murmured to himself, as he got up and set the bowl in the sink.

After brushing his teeth, he picked up his backpack and left the house.

Chen and Seho were outside, startling Kyungsoo.

"Soo, good morning," they said.

Kyungsoo bowed to them.

"The boss already told us you don’t want a ride..." Seho said with an open smile. Although smiling, his eyes were apprehensive as were Chen's. "You're growing up," he said, messing up his hair.

" _Hey!"_ Kyungsoo retorted, moving away from him and fixing his hair again.

Chen and Seho accompanied him to the black gate while they asked him for information about the new "friend" discreetly.

"So, is he cute?" Chen whispered.

Like Kyungsoo, Chen was also attracted to men. Something that made Kyungsoo blush when he remembered some of the talks he used to have with Chen.

Kyungsoo just shrugged, waving at them and leaving.

All the way to Sehun's house, Kyungsoo felt watched. But whenever he looked back, there was no one there.

Y _ou’re being crazy_ , he thought.

As he approached Sehun's address, he saw the boy already waiting for him.

He really was handsome.

Sehun had a beauty that reminded him of someone. Leaning against the lamppost, Sehun didn’t seem to have a single concern in the world.

His head was lifted to the sky, letting his beautiful face be illuminated by the sunlight. The uniform fitted him like a glove. The black pants were tight to his legs as well as the white shirt to his muscles. Body combat result, probably. The carelessness of his uniform was evidenced by the lack of the tie around his neck.

When Kyungsoo got near him he coughed slightly.

Sehun opened his eyes and smiled at him.

"Good morning!" His contagious joy made Kyungsoo smile slightly.

"Good morning ... shall we?" He asked in a whisper, beginning the walk.

The walk to school was ... excited.

Sehun always had something to talk about. Seoul, Sport… he always had something to say.

"If you want, we can go to the office and ask if there are still free places in the boxing club," Kyungsoo said as they approached the school.

"Seriously? That would be cool," Sehun replied. The all path to school, Sehun's body was never far away from his. Which made Kyungsoo flushed. Sehun seemed to be a very emotional and affectionate person, which bothered Kyungsoo a bit ... because he was exactly the opposite.

On the first class of the day they wouldn’t be together because Kyungsoo would have Singing while Sehun would have Contemporary Dance.

When Sehun followed him into his classroom, Kyungsoo turned back and shook his head.

"Your room is on the other side of the hall."

"What? Our schedule is the same .. " he said confused.

"Yes, but ... we have a few different classes," Kyungsoo explained, peering into the room and seeing it empty.

"Ah ... I haven’t gotten used to it yet," Sehun said in embarrassment.

They said goodbye and Sehun went on to his class, leaving Kyungsoo alone.

 

"Oh _,little_ Soo is alone ..." That voice came back to haunt him.

Kyungsoo just went to his desk and set the backpack down.

"Don’t turn your back on me, _dork_." The voice came up with one hand grabbing his arm and pushing him against the wall.

"Do you really think the newbie will save you?" Chaneyeol's voice was angry. He leaned against Kyungsoo's face, who could almost see his dilated pupils.

"You should open your eyes to what surrounds you ..." Kyungsoo just cringed against the wall trying to create space between him and Chaneyeol.

"Leave me alone..." Kyungsoo asked against the wall.

" _Poor Soo_ ... you don't even know who you live with." That woke Kyungsoo from his fear. The latest times Chaneyeol had caught him alone, his threats took on a different tone. He did not just offend him, he also started talking about Jongin.

Suddenly Chaneyeol was plucked from above him, falling on a table.

Kyungsoo opened the eyes he didn’t even know he had closed and saw Sehun's tense body in front of him. His position was one of combat, his legs bent and his arms wide open.

Chaneyeol stood up with a sarcastic smile, never taking his eyes off Sehun.

"We'll continue this later ..." Chaneyeol said, getting close to the door without ever turning his back on Sehun.

As he left, Sehun turned to Kyungsoo, squeezing his arms with his hands.

"Are you okay?" He asked anxiously, "I forgot to ask you something, and I'm glad I came back."

Kyugnsoo just nodded, unwinding from Sehun's hands and sitting down in his chair, taking a deep breath.

"That fucker ... if I catch him again, I'll end him." Sehun's voice was furious. He was really mad.

However, Kyungsoo can’t talk to Sehun anymore because the teacher came asking the boy to leave that class and go to his.

Sehun rolled up his sleeves and looked at Kyungsoo one last time before leaving.

The whole lesson, Kyungsoo had been thinking about what had happened.

Chaneyeol liked to annoy him, but why did he have to touch Jongin's name? Was Chaneyeol the one who sent him the notes?

As soon as the bell rang, Kyungsoo shivered. He did not want to leave the room, but he knew that if he didn't hurry he would be late.

He got up from the chair, putting the notebook inside his backpack and leaving the room. The way to his locker was done without incident. At least until he got near it, because leaning against his door was Chaneyeol.

Kyungsoo took a deep breath, there was no way to get past him without him noticing. 

Chaneyeol turned to him with a mocking smile. He had been waiting for him, alone, because his friends were not in the hall. Now that Kyungsoo was looking around, the hallway was practically empty.

He swallowed.

That was not going to end well.

As he tried to put the combination in the locker, the big, strong hand of Chaneyeol hit his door, preventing him from opening.

Kyungsoo could feel his gaze on him, but he would not falter. He would not give Chaneyeol the pleasure of watching him run scared.

When he felt the warm breath of the other boy on his face, Kyungsoo clenched his fists.

"Get away from him, Soo ..." the whisper stole his air. _Him, who?_

"It will be better for you." Kyungsoo's breathing quickened. Why did he pestered Kyungsoo so much? He never did anything to him.

Filled with courage, Kyungsoo did the only thing he could think of. Push him away from him.

He clenched his fists against his chest and pushed him away from him so fiercely that Chaneyeol staggered back, surprised at the little attitude.

His whole body shook. With adrenaline. With fear.

When Chaneyeol looked at him, Kyungsoo saw the mistake he had made.

No one in their right mind would go against a bull.

Well, Kyungsoo had.

The look of astonishment had been replaced by one of anger and something else Kyungsoo could not identify.

"But do I have to break your face for you to stop messing with Kyungsoo?!" Sehun's angry voice sounded from behind him, and Kyungsoo took a deep breath.

Slowly, he was associating Sehun with security.

Chaneyeol laughed sarcastically at what Sehun had said.

"Do not get in my way, newbie! Or I'll finish you!" Chaneyeol snorted as he puffed his chest against Sehun's

Gradually they were attracting attention. The whispers began.

"Sehun, don’t..." pleaded Kyungsoo, taking him by the arm.

Sehun and Chaneyeol took a moment to look at each other. To analyze each other. To examine their strengths and weaknesses. Almost as if they were preparing for battle.

" _Sehun_ ..." he called, diverting the boy's attention.

"What's going on here?" A teacher's voice sounded down the hall. And only then, did Chaneyeol and Sehun stopped watching each other.

Chaneyeol smirked and raised an eyebrow, as if to say, _your time is coming_ , moving away from Kyungsoo's locker.

Sehun followed him with his eyes, only turning to Kyungsoo when Chaneyeol disappeared from his sight.

"Did he do something to you?" His voice was cool and authoritative.

Kyungsoo just denied, taking the material he needed and closing the locker.

"Soo, have you ever had defense classes?" Sehun asked suddenly as they headed off to the next class.

Kyungsoo looked at him.

Sehun looked ahead without his usual smile. His face was neutral, as if he was not feeling anything at the moment. But Kyungoo knew he was. The tension in his body showed the anger inside Sehun.

"No... I mean, there was a time I started, but then I gave up." Lay had convinced him to take lessons, but at the time, Kyungsoo didn’t bother.

Sehun stopped walking and turned to face him.

"I think you should start. If you want I can teach you. Where I used to live, I used to teach self-defense classes to get some money," he told him.

Really thinking it through, it was not a bad idea. Especially when Chaneyeol looked like he was getting worse every day.

"I would like that..." he murmured as he entered the room and sat in the last row.

"Great. There is a small gym on my street that lets you rent some rooms. We could go there." Sehun replied with a slight smile.

Kyungsoo didn’t like to see Sehun's face without a smile. Slowly he had become used to the boy's joy, and when he lost his smile... well, it might even seem strange, but Kyungsoo missed it.

"It's settled then. Soo's going to take defense classes!"


	5. Five

** On a tiring day, I will wipe away your tears. **

** I can become you're one and only person. **

** (Angel – EXO) **

 

The day was here.

The day he hated the most.

Finally, 18 years.

Kyungsoo opened his eyes and saw the radiant sun outside the window. At least the day was beautiful.

He turned on the bed, putting his arms out of the covers, and looked at his watch.

_7:00 a.m._

Another 17 hours and that day was over. If he could choose, he would stay in that bed for the remaining 17 hours, and perhaps forget that it was his birthday.

Suddenly he felt something vibrating. Kyungsoo turned his head and looked at the cell phone on his nightstand strangely.

Who was calling him at that hour?

Jongin wasn’t, as he was probably still sleeping. And that basically ended Kyungsoo's contact list.

Suspicious, he picked up his cell and stared at it when he saw the name on the screen.

_Best Friend Sehun_

_You’ve got to be kiddin me,_ he thought pressing the green button.

"Hello?"

" _Soo, good morning!_ " Sehun's excited voice sounded from the other end of the line.

"Sehun ... how did you figure out my number? Oh, better, how's your number on my cell phone?" He asked annoyed.

" _Well... I put it there. In case you have any emergency. After what that idiot did to you in the classroom you have to have someone on speed dial_." He explained looking regretful.

"And it did not cross your mind to ask me?" He asked more calmly. His friend just wanted to take care of him.

" _I’m sorry, I’m sorry ... I should have told you. But forget about it ... I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me today! We could start defense classes and then go eat some pizza_!" Sehun was too excited for 7am.

Sehun didn’ know that this was Kyungsoo's birthday. And he didn’t want to tell him.

"So, what do you say?" Sehun insisted excitedly. Kyungsoo admitted that the last days had been the best since the tragedy had taken his life. And thanks to Sehun. The young man made him feel good, and he was even starting to say more than half a dozen words.

Progress. Life was made of progress.

Kyungsoo sat down on the bed and leaned against the headboard, watching his bedroom door open and Jongin come in with a tray of food.

Jongin was dressed in gray training pants and a white t-shirt that fit him perfectly.

 _"Soo? Are you there?_ " His friend's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Sorry Sehun ... I was distracted," he replied, watching Jongin look at him with interest. He watched him sit on the bed next to him and set the tray in front of Kyungsoo. "Yes, we can go out ... in the afternoon?"

" _Great! Do you want me to fetch you home?_ "Jongin's intense, penetrating eyes on him were making him nervous.

"No need ... I'll meet you at your house ... it's on the way," he replied, beckoning Jongin to stop staring at him.

Jongin just laid his head back and laughed.

" _Oh ... am I interrupting anything_?" Sehun asked making Kyungsoo blush.

"What? No ... I was asleep." Kyungsoo justified himself. He didn’t want his friend imagining things.

 _"Okay. Then I'll let you sleep. See you soon, Soo_." Kyungsoo smiled and said goodbye to his friend, hanging up and putting the phone on the bed before looking at Jongin.

"You got up early for a Saturday," Kyungsoo said, staring at the tray of food as Jongin lay down beside him, leaning his arm on the bed.

"Today is a special day," Jongin replied, putting a grape in his mouth. Kyungsoo felt himself blushing. Jongin was too sexy for Kyungsoo's little heart.

"Jongin ... stop," he whined, tapping his arm.

"Who were you talking to?" Jongin asked, his eyes on Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo shrugged. It was not that Jongin did not know about his friendship with Sehun, he knew, but this was also the first time Kyungsoo wouldn’t spend his birthday with Jongin. Usually, since the death of his parents, Jongin spent the whole day with Kyungsoo arranging a thousand and one things to distract him. Kyungsoo didn’t want Jongin to think he was replacing him.

“Sehun." He responded lightly while nibbling on the strawberries in front of him. It was already a tradition, that on that day, Jongin prepare his breakfast. It was usually Kyungsoo who cooked for them, because Jongin ... well, Jongin did not cook anything at all. Except fruit ... that he knew how to do, because, well, the fruit was already made. Some might ask why Jongin didn’t have a cook? Simple, because Kyungsoo didn’t want to. He liked to cook.

"And what did he want?" Jongin asked, losing the faint smile that brightened his face.

"To go out ... we're going to eat a pizza," he murmured, not looking at Jongin. For now, Kyungsoo didn’t want to tell Jongin that he was going to take defense classes, because that meant telling him the why ... and he didn’t want to bother him with his problems.

Suddenly the hunger was gone. The room was quiet, and it seemed the temperature had dropped a few degrees.

From the corner of his eye, Kyungsoo saw Jongin getting close to him until he felt the warm breath on his face.

"Is he your boyfriend?" The question made Kyungsoo choke on the strawberry he had on his mouth.

Kyungsoo coughed, not believing the question.

"No ... I've known him for four days," he replied when his voice allowed. Yes, he liked Sehun but not like _that_.

"Good." Jongin's answer made Kyungsoo shiver.

He lay down and put his arm under his neck, stretching out on Kyungsoo's bed. Jongin had a body that made Kyungsoo sweat.

And who could blame him, Kyungsoo was a teenager with uncontrolled hormones when it came to Jongin.

Losing his hunger, Kyungsoo placed the tray on the floor and lay down beside Jongin turning to face him.

He really was handsome.

With closed eyes, his face was calm, which allowed Kyungsoo to watch him.

The perfect skin, the thick lips, the small piercings that adorned his ears, his muscled arms, his outlined chest.

Kyungsoo closed his eyes, feeling himself warm. The last thing he needed was to get an erection next to Jongin.

Unexpectedly, Jongin turned his face and looked at him catching him by surprise.

They stared at each other for a few moments until Kyungsoo lowered his eyes.

Jongin messed with his head.

“I have a surprise for you." Jongin's voice sounded hoarse at his side.

"Jongin! I told you I didn’t want anything," Kyungsoo complained, grunting and lying on his back.

Jongin laughed and got up, leaving the room.

After a few seconds, he reappeared with a package in his hands.

He sat down on the bed next to Kyungsoo and placed the gift in his lap, waiting.

Kyungsoo took a deep breath, sitting down and leaning back against the headboard.

"Open up," Jongin said, resting his elbows on his crossed legs.

Kyungsoo picked the heavy package. It was square, wrapped in black paper with gold effects. He tore the paper carefully as Jongin stared at him.

In his hands was a leather book. Not a book. An album. Of photographs.

Kyungsoo looked up at Jongin who only encouraged him to open the album.

As soon as he opened it, tears came to his eyes.

Photographs of his parents.

All the pages were filled with his parents’ photographs. Photographs of moments trapped in time, moments that Kyungsoo had never witnessed; Moments that Kyungsoo kept in his memory; Moments that Kyungsoo struggled to forget every day.

"I know you just want to forget, but I think you should preserve those moments. They may no longer be here with you, but they will never leave you as long as you remember them. And this is how you should remember them. Happy. Because that's how they were." Jongin's words were heavy, with emotion clouding his voice.

Tears streamed down Kyungsoo's face as he reached the end of the album. All in all, the album had twenty pages full of his parents’ photographs. And the last one that adorned the last page was the photograph that Kyungsoo saw every day. The last taken while alive.

"I miss them so much ..." his whisper high enough for Jongin to hear.

He circled Kyungsoo's body with his strong arms and pressed him to his chest, letting him cry.

Tears streamed freely down his face. It was as if a faucet had opened and Kyungsoo could not stop.

He cried for his parents. He cried for the moments he spent with them and for those he wouldn’t. He cried for the memories that tormented him. He cried for how much he missed them. He cried for the way they had been ripped away from him. He cried ... He simply sobbed into Jongin's chest that only held him.

When the tears seemed to dry, Kyungsoo realized the way their bodies were. Jongin lying in bed, with Kyungsoo lying on top of him, his head hidden in his chest. Jongin had one hand wrapped around his waist while the other stroked his hair gently.

When Jongin realized that Kyungsoo's tears had stopped, he rolled him onto the bed, leaving them side by side, facing each other.

Gently, he wiped away the remnants of the tears that stained his face, pressing his forehead against his.

With open eyes, Kyungsoo watched Jongin close his tightly, brushing his nose at Kyungsoo's.

Their faces were so close that Kyungsoo could feel Jongin's hot breath in his mouth, the smell of menthol flooding his nostrils.

"Thank you," he said in a low voice, raising his hand to touch his handsome face.

Jongin didn’t open his eyes, just turned his face to lean against Kyungsoo's hand.

Inside Kyungsoo there was a fight. Reason against heart. To have Jongin so close to him, messed with his heart. If Kyungsoo leaned down a little, their lips would touch.

And that was what he wanted the most, but he couldn’t let it happen. What if he pushed him away? What if he repudiated him?

Jongin also seemed to be dealing with a dilemma of his own, but reason had won.

He turned them on the bed and stood over Kyungsoo, boxing him with one arm on either side of his head.

Kyungsoo fixed his gaze on Jongin's dark eyes, who lowered his face touching his forehead to Kyungsoo's.

He swallowed.

"Don’t look at me like _that_ , Soo..." his voice was a warning. Rough and hoarse, his voice made Kyungsoo's body burn.

He didn’t know where his courage came from, but Kyungsoo was feeling daring.

"Why?" He whispered millimeters away from Jongin's lips.

Jongin narrowed his eyes, staring into the boy's mouth.

"Because I can lose control ..." Kyungsoo's eyes widened.

 _Was he saying what he thought he was saying_? Did Jongin want him, too?

His body was beginning to react to Jongin's words and voice. But even the embarecement didn't make Kyungsoo look away.

Kyungsoo's hands came to life, touching Jongin's burning face, running through his ruffled blond hair.

"So what?" He should have kept quiet. One should not provoke the big, bad wolf.

Jongin licked his lips lightly touching a little of Kyungsoo's skin.

"Don’t tease me ..." his heavy voice caressed Kyungsoo's skin. A hand next to Kyungsoo's head lifted and curled around Kyungsoo's neck.

Kyungsoo's breathing was too altered, his body alert and his cock stiffening at every second. And Jongin had done anything yet.

"I've waited so long ..." Jongin said to himself.

For once in his life, Kyungsoo sent his control to hell, pulling Jongin's face to himself.

As soon as their lips touched, Jongin hissed as if that little touch had hurt him.

Wanting to tease the eldest, Kyungsoo licked Jongin's lip, nibbling it lightly. Kyungsoo didn’t know how to seduce Jongin, he just let himself be carried away by the feelings that consumed him.

The hand around Kyungsoo's neck tightened a little, pulling his mouth away from Jongin's.

Jongin's eyes opened, staring at the mouth that had just touched his.

 _"Don’t._.." Jongin's voice was a whisper. A murmur Kyungsoo should have heard.

But he was lost in his hormones, interlacing his hands in the blonde’s hair and locking their lips.

Jongin's lips were so soft against his.

His mouth opened to receive Jongin's warm tongue. He kissed him as if he were dying of thirst and he was the only water that could quell the suffering. Jongin's groin touched Kyungsoo's, and he let out a groan.

That was enough for Jongin to wake up from the torpor.

He tightened his hand around Kyungsoo's neck and pulled him away.

"Too young ... You’re too young ..." he murmured, getting out of bed and leaving the room.

Kyungsoo lay down on the bed, out of breath and with his heart racing.

They had kissed.

"Oh, no ..." he breathed, "what have I done?"


	6. Six

** There’s curiosity in your eyes, **

** you’ve already fallen for me **

** Don’t be afraid, love is the way  
(Monster – EXO) **

 

A week had passed since that kiss.

That _one kiss._

And in that space of a week Kyungsoo had seen Jongin very seldom. However, in the times that he had seen him, Jongin acted as if nothing had happened. He was still caring with Kyungsoo, but he never talked about what had happened.

 _Had it all been a dream?_ There were times when Kyungsoo thought so.

But it couldn’t be. No dream could recreate Jongin’s taste in his mouth, nor the feeling of his body in his hands.

No. The kiss had happened, Jongin just preferred not to touch the subject.

In a way, Kyungsoo could understand. He could even share his feelings, but in Jongin's eyes, Kyungsoo was too young and too inexperienced for him.

Kyungsoo knew that Jongin probably had a lot of lovers, after all he was beautiful, rich and famous. Why would he stay with little Soo, when he could have whom he wanted?

The only thing that really cheered Kyungsoo up was Sehun. His friend was becoming more and more an unwavering presence in his life. Every day they went to school together and every day they had defense classes. Sehun was a demanding but helpful teacher. Whenever Kyungsoo had a doubt or couldn’t make a certain move, Sehun was there to help him.

Kyungsoo took a deep breath, opening the door to the gym where, every day, he had classes with Sehun. When he reached the room, he saw Sehun hitting the boxing bag.

He paused by the door to watch.

Sehun was wearing basketball shorts and a bare chest. And Kyungsoo could see how defined his muscles were.

If the girls from school could see Sehun now, they would be losing their mind.

"Soo, I’m glad you came," Sehun said, turning to him as he took off his boxing gloves and grabbed a towel to wipe away the sweat. "I was able to get some dummies so we could correct your posture, and your way of hitting."

Kyungsoo neared the dummy and hit its arm.

"It is hard…"

Sehun laughed and stepped behind Kyungsoo, showing him the position he had to take in order not to hurt his body. When he finished repeating the exercises Sehun wanted, Kyungsoo was sweating.

He hated sports, but he was enjoying these classes and had learned a lot of new things that week.

"I think we should start the hand-to-hand combat," Kyungsoo said after drinking water.

Sehun looked at him, sitting on the floor as he wiped the sweat with the towel.

"The dummy doesn’t move ... and whoever attacks me does, so ..." he explained to Sehun's confusion.

His friend agreed, jumping up.

"Remember to use everything we talked about," said Sehun, putting himself into the defense pose, smiling.

Kyungsoo nodded and hit Sehun just like he had hit the dummy. However, Sehun never attacked him, just shifted from his movements with a smirk.

"Sehun, if you don’t attack I won’t learn!" He muttered.

Sehun grinned and finally attacked him.

Kyungsoo fell to the ground with Sehun on top of him.

"You're still not ready for me to attack you." Those words seemed to have a double meaning that Kyungsoo didn’t notice.

The position they were in, was somewhat compromising.

The brunette had his legs on either side of Kyungsoo's hips, while his hands locked his arms over his head. Sehun's bare chest touching his t-shirt.

Kyungsoo swallowed.

Sehun's eyes locked on his and Kyungsoo lost his breath.

Their faces were too close and Kyungsoo tried to free himself from the hands that held his arms.

As he did so, his groin touched Sehun's, who coughed lightly, letting of Kyungsoo's arms and rising, reaching out to help him up.

Kyungsoo's face was red and boiling.

"We have to work better in that position. If someone attacks you like that you still don’t know how to defend yourself," he said, turning away from him while drinking water.

Testosterone. The room was full with too much testosterone.


	7. Chapter 7

** Find the El Dorado **

** I gotta leave now **

** a bigger adventure **

** always comes with the risk  
(El dourado – EXO) **

 

 

From the top of the building he had a privileged view over Seoul.

His city.

He was going to command Seoul, but for that he needed _him._

He put his hands on his pants with a sly grin.

His plan was in progress. Soon enough he would have the power in his hands. That should have always been his.

The night has long since fallen upon Seoul, leaving the whole city illuminated before the attentive gaze of the man.

Not even the knock on the door made the man look away from the window that decorated the entire wall of his office.

"Come in," he replied quietly.

The person who was knocking entered quietly, closing the door softly and leaving the office dark as it had been before.

The only light entering the office came from the huge window that the man was staring at.

The silence deepened in the room, where even breathing could not be heard.

"So?" Asked the man, breaking the infernal silence.

"Everything is going as expected, sir." The young man who was staring at the older man's back answered.

Although he did not show it, the boy was nervous. Anyone would get cold flushes if he was in the presence of a big mafia boss. Even with all the training he had, the boy felt a slight tremor run through his spine.

That man was dangerous.

"Am I closer to meeting him?" The older man's voice was low and dry, never changing his tone.

"He's starting to get suspicious, sir. Maybe some evidence and he'll start questioning himself." The boy replied, lacing his fingers behind his back.

"Great," the man said with a smirk. "I can’t wait to meet him."

The boy spread the weight of his tense body through his legs, swallowing the saliva in his mouth.

"What if he doesn’t want to believe you?" The question remained in the air.

The man who had been staring at the window, turned, smiling kindly at the young man in front of him.

"Don’t concern yourself with that. Convince him to meet me, and I'll handle the rest." He replied, opening the button of his coat and sitting in the chair in front of the large office table.

The boy just nodded.

"Enough time has passed for that nitwit's reign to end." The low voice became rough. "And he's not even family."

The boy watched the man sitting in front of him.

Short black hair, styled with gel; Black suit trousers, perfectly gummed; White shirt without a crease; Around his neck a tie complemented his look; Hands on the table with fingers intertwined.

A dangerous man who knew the power he held.

"But yes, you're right." The man said, leaning against the chair and crossing his legs, "Notes may not be enough."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I think it's time we started showing him what’s really surrounding him. After all, he cannot continue to be deceived." A sarcastic smile covered the man's cold face.

It was time for him to get what was his by right.


	8. Chapter 8

** The moon is like a neon light shining on us **

** I still hover on your path **

** I can do this all night long baby **

** without you, where can I go to seek the remains of my heart? **

** (Love me right – EXO) **

 

 

Three months had passed since Kyungsoo had met Sehun. And Kyungsoo smiled every day.

Gradually, Sehun’s joy and contagious affection penetrated Kyungsoo's lonely heart. There was not a day when they weren’t together. There wasn’t a day when Kyungsoo didn’t thank whoever was up there for putting Sehun in his life.

He cheered him up and distracted him from his thoughts. It distracted him from Jongin. Since that kiss that nothing has changed. Everything remained the same, as if nothing had happened. Jongin still looked at Kyungsoo with what he considered to be desire, but he never allowed himself to touch him, always moving away when the exchanged touches entered a plane that was not platonic.

He took a deep breath.

Probably for the best. He would never be enough for Jongin. And, perhaps, what he felt for Jongin might not even be love, after all he had been the only person in his life until just over three months ago. Maybe his hormones were just confusing him.

The grunts Sehun did when he hit the boxing bag shook Kyungsoo out of his thoughts, making him watch his friend.

Hands protected with white bandages; Basketbal black shorts; Gray t-shirt soaked in sweat;

Sehun was completely absorbed in the exercise he was practicing, while Kyungsoo was sitting on the floor watching him.

Today they wouldn’t have self-defense training, as Kyungsoo felt a little tired. The first times he began training with Sehun, his body ached so much that as soon as he got home he would fall sleep. When Jongin asked him why he was so tired, Kyungsoo just replied that he was practicing more sport because he needed to strengthened his muscles for the dance classes he had at school. Jongin had just nodded, not extending the question. At the end of three months, his body no longer hurt so much, but the pressure of homework, classes and training sometimes overloaded his small body.

He glanced slightly at Sehun.

The boy had the body of a high competition athlete, as if he has been doing that type of training for a long time. He could hardly call him a boy. Sehun was a man. A pretty handsome man. Kyungsoo felt himself begin to blush.

Lately, his eyes would lose themselves on Sehun's body whenever he trained alone _. Damn hormones_. As if he hadn’t enough confusion about Jongin, now he had to be attracted to his friend.

"Ahhh ..." Sehun's loud sigh made him look up from the mattress where he sat, watching his friend lie down next to him with his breathing altered and his body drenched in sweat.

"I'm so tired ..." he breathed, putting an arm over his eyes.

"You could have stopped earlier," Kyungsoo told him, crossing his legs and smiling slightly at his friend.

Sehun laughed.

"I know ... but this is good for me. It alleviates the mind," he whispered, winking at him, rising and drinking water. "Aish, I still have to go rehearse for drama class." His tone was one of agony. Out of the many classes they had, Sehun hated everything that concerned drama, interpretation, and acting.

"When is the play?" He asked, glad that he had chosen literature rather than drama.

"Tomorrow ..." he whimpered.

Kyungsoo laughed, patting Sehun's wet hair.

"If you want I can help you..." he said.

Sehun got up quickly, grabbing his hands.

"Would you do that for me?" His friend's eyes sparkled with the possibility of help.

"Of course..." Kyungsoo replied with a smile.

Sehun hugged him in thanks, giving him his hand to get him up.

"Let's go to my house ... so I can take a shower and then practice," said Sehun, picking up his bag and turning off the lights of the room. "If you want we can by pizza on the way."

Kyungsoo agreed following the boy.

This was the first time he would be at Sehun's house.

On the way to his house, Sehun explained to Kyungsoo what the play consisted of.

The character that Sehun had to represent was a seductive bad boy. Something that suited him.

"And I'm not very good at it! How am I going to seduce someone?" Sehun said as if he was despaired. Kyungsoo thought he wasn’t going to have much trouble seducing anyone he wanted to.

Sehun had the body, face, and speech to do that.

Sehun’s character was a bad boy who fell in love with someone forbidden, with this the writer wanted to show the contradictions and difficulties that a forbidden relationship faces. The character that Kyungsoo would "play" to help his friend would be that of someone shy, who tried to fight against his attraction for the bad boy, to no avail.

Kyungsoo just wanted to help Sehun.

When Sehun opened his house door, and they entered, Kyungsoo took a deep breath.

"My uncle is not home ... he's a freelance photographer and he spends very little time here." He said smiling slightly, taking off his shoes and watching Kyungsoo do the same.

Kyungsoo entered the room and looked around.

Sehun's house was small but cozy.

"Take your time ... I'm going to take a shower. If you want, you can eat, you don’t have to wait for me."

"No ... I’ll wait for you," he said, picking up the script on the table to read the lines.

Sehun nodded, smiling as he headed for, what Kyungsoo assumed to be his room.

When Kyungsoo began to read the lines, he blushed. Some of them were quite provocative.

It shouldn’t matter, he was just going to be helping his friend. It was not as if Sehun was going to tease him. It was acting.

He leaned back against the sofa and turned on the television. He needed a distraction.

He ran through the channels until he found cartoons.

When he heard footsteps, Kyungsoo looked at the door of the room and swallowed.


	9. Chapter 9

 

** The moment that felt like eternity **

** (the moment like destiny) **

** then moment when you pierced into me **

** (like a fast thunder and lightning) **

** you called my name **

** (Call me baby – EXO) **

 

Sehun stood with one arm leaning against the doorpost. A towel covering his hair that was dripping water to the boy's bare torso. He had on black training pants, bare feet and muscles in prominence.

Kyungsoo looked away, blushing. He didn’t want to believe that he had just check Sehun's body out. His friend would think he was a pervert.

Wiping his hair with the towel, Sehun sat on the floor of the room, his back against the sofa.

"Shall we eat first?" He asked, the sound of his voice covered by the towel.

Kyungsoo nodded, pulling the pizza box toward them.

As they ate, Kyungsoo's heart was racing.

_Damn hormones._

He needed to get a hold of himself. This was Sehun, his friend. And yes, even though he is handsome, he probably didn’t like men, and even if he did, we are talking about Kyungsoo. Unattractive Kyungsoo. Shy Kyungsoo. The Kyungsoo that no one would look at twice.

They finished eating and Sehun ran to put things in the kitchen, coming back and sitting on the floor again, in front of Kyungsoo.

"Okay, so ... apparently, my character is after a shy girl, that’s you ..." Sehun said reading the script and trying to explain the scene they were going to rehearse, "When we're both alone in the classroom I try to seduce you…"

Kyungsoo just nodded, clutching his hands in his lap.

"Does anyone see how ridiculous this is ... why did I have to get this character? Did you know that there's a guy who got the sleeper character? Why did not I get that? It would be so easy; all I would have to do was sleep... " Sehun lamented.

Kyungsoo smiled at the expression on his friend's face.

"It's going to be okay, you'll see." He tried to cheer.

"Okay, let's start then."

Kyungsoo read his lines while Sehun tried to decorate the ones that belonged to him. At the end of what Kyungsoo thought was an hour, Sehun knew all the script lines.

“Action now!”

Sehun slowly got up from the floor, sitting next to Kyungsoo, placing an arm behind Kyungsoo's back on the couch.

Kyungsoo swallowed.

Sehun only stared at Kyungsoo for a few seconds, nearing his friend's flushed face.

"We're finally alone." Sehun's voice had dropped a few decibels, becoming hoarse.

Kyungsoo lowered his flushed face, in a way trying to represent the character, but in the other trying to find his balance.

Sehun's free hand lifted and touched Kyungsoo's hot cheek.

"You’re so beautiful," he said, tilting his head to see him better.

"We shouldn’t do this ..." It was the character’s line, but Kyungsoo was beginning to identify with her. Sehun was being too sensual for his little heart.

"Why?" Sehun's hoarse voice came up to his ear, churning Kyungsoo. "Because it’s forbidden?"

Sehun's nose touched Kyungsoo's face lightly, making him swallow hard. The hand that had once caressed his face, ran down his neck, past his arm until it was fastened around his waist. Sehun's body touched his, and there was little to none space between them.

"Yes ..." Kyungsoo replied in a whisper.

"What if I don’t care?" His lips touched Kyungsoo's burning face whenever he spoke. "What if I _like_ forbidden?"

Kyungsoo was getting very hot, and feeling tight against the zipper of his pants. This couldn’t be happening. He was getting aroused by Sehun's words.

"You shouldn’t ..." he murmured, lowering his face.

The hand on the back of the couch rose up his back onto his neck, while the one on his waist began to rise up his torso to rest on his cheek, lifting his face and turning him to face Sehun.

His friend's eyes were dark, intense and penetrating.

Kyungsoo couldn’t look away even though he felt himself blushing to the roots of his hair.

"The forbidden fruit is the most desirable..." whispered Sehun, looking down at his lips, coming so close that Kyungsoo could feel his hot breath on his face.

Kyungsoo's hands that were clenched on his lap, rose; one to touch Sehun's bare and scorching chest and the other to grab at his arm.

Kyungsoo was being seduced by the character Sehun was playing.

Sehun licked his lips, swallowing hard, staring at Kyungsoo's parted lips.

They were friends, that couldn’ happen, Kyungsoo thought.

"Why should I fight against what makes me happy?" Sehun said, nearing their faces, "Why should I fight against what I want the most?" He finished, pressing their lips together. Kyungsoo's eyes widened for a moment before he allowed himself to be carried away.

It was wrong. He had to stop.

His hand, which was on Sehun's bare chest, went up around his neck, running through his friend's wet hair. Sehun groaned slightly, drawing Kyungsoo into his lap. He placed his legs on either side of Sehun's hips and parted his lips, welcoming the man's tongue.

Kyungsoo's hands tightened on Sehun's hair as he tightened his around Kyungsoo’s waist, bringing him closer and rubbing against Sehun’s hardness.

Sehun was hard. He was also affected by what they were doing.

They parted their lips, pressing their foreheads against each other.

"Soo ..." he whispered against his lips, holding him even closer to his body, taking away any space between them and making Kyungsoo shudder. He lowered his lips to Kyungsoo's neck, who laid his head back and closed his eyes.

He was crazy. They couldn’t go on. They needed to stop. This was not going to end well.

When his hips began to thrust against Sehun's, a tight groan escaped Kyungsoo's throat.

Sehun locked their mouths again, running his hands inside the shirt and placing them against Kyungsoo's warm back.

That madness just stopped when Kyungsoo's phone started ringing.

It was only then that Kyungsoo emerged from that torpor he was in, realizing what had happened.

Sehun closed his eyes, letting his head fall against the sofa. Kyungsoo disengaged himself from Sehun's hands and arms and picked his phone up, breathlessly.

"Hello?"

" _Soo? Are you okay?_ " Great, _Jongin_.

"Yes..." he replied, trying to control his breathing as he watched Sehun cover his eyes with his arm. In his shorts there was a prominent bulge, making Kyungsoo blush.

"... _I just wanted to know if you wanted to watch a movie with me_..." Jongin's voice had suddenly become cold.

"Yes, sounds good... 10 minutes and I'm there," he said, hanging up without hearing Jongin's reply.

He was silent for a few minutes just watching the sweaty body of Sehun return to normal.

"I think you'll be fine tomorrow..." he murmured, putting his cell phone back and picking up his backpack.

Sehun didn’t answer, just removed his arm from his eyes and looked at Kyungsoo. His gaze was black again, intense and powerful.

Kyungsoo swallowed.

"I'd better go," said Kyungsoo, leaving without waiting for Sehun.

When he reached the street, Kyungsoo took a deep breath, feeling the cold air hit his face.

_Damn hormones._


	10. Chapter 10

** This is all a dream, you're a cruel queen **

** Because you hid thorns behind that beauty **

** (Exodus – EXO) **

 

Sehun's play had been a success.

The girls were crazy about Sehun. The teachers were crazy about Sehun. Everybody was crazy about Sehun.

And when Kyungsoo thought that things between them would get awkward, they didn’t.

Yes, there was a little mood around them, but there was no room for embarrassment. Sehun also became more open with his feelings. Back hugging him more, looking at him fondly ... and once or twice, almost touching his lips to Kyungsoo's.

Kyungsoo's head felt like a tornado. It went around and round, to reach the same conclusion. He was confused. Part of his heart belonged to the man with whom he lived, but another part, a part that grew every day, was starting to belong to Sehun.

He wanted to blame his confusion on his hormones, but Kyungsoo knew he couldn’t. It was like he was in a romance book he reads sometimes. In the middle of a love triangle.

Kyungsoo shook his head trying to get rid of those thoughts.

There was no triangle. Jongin didn’t want him and Sehun ... ah, so confusing.

He opened his locker still consumed by those thoughts, pulling away a little when he saw an envelope fall to his feet.

Kyungsoo looked around, but saw nothing unusual.

More notes? Kyungsoo thought those had stopped, since Chaneyeol and Sehun had an almost fight in the hallway.

He bent down and picked up the black envelope. There was no sender and nothing that indicate who had left it in his locker.

Classes for that day were over, so the hallways were empty.

He put the envelope inside his backpack, closing his locker and leaving the school. When he found a free garden bench, Kyungsoo sat down taking the envelope from his bag.

The envelope was heavy so it couldn’t contain only notes.

Photographs fell on his lap. At least half a dozen photographs.

Kyungsoo gently picked them up to see about who they were.

_Jongin._

A photograph showed Jongin giving some papers to a man; Jongin talking to a man in an alley; Jongin staying by Xiumin and Lay while a man was kneeling in front of him with his hands tied; Jongin turning his back to a man lying on the ground.

Kyungsoo brought the photo closer to see better.

Was that blood?

What was Jongin up to?

The last photograph was of Jongin shaking hands with a man that had his back to the camera, not allowing Kyungsoo to see who he was. He just saw that he had a tattooed star on his hand.

He took the note from the envelope and opened it.

 _Get away from Kim Jong In or you're going to end up like your parents_ , it said, written in magazine letters.

"Kyungsoo!" The strong voice calling him made him lift his head quickly.

Sehun looked worriedly at him, coming toward him.

Kyungsoo leaned over to put the photographs and the note inside the bag, closing the zipper when Sehun reached him.

"I was calling you for a while, but didn’t hear me." Sehun said worriedly, "Is everything okay?" He asked looking slightly at his backpack.

Kyungsoo swallowed, getting up and putting his bag on his back.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" He replied, starting to walk.

Suddenly the sound of tires squealing made Kyungsoo turn his head to the top of the road.

A black, armored car was going at full speed. The last thing Kyungsoo saw before Sehun lay on top of him and pushed him against the sidewalk was a window opening and someone starting to shoot against them.

Sehun lay on top of Kyungsoo, shielding him with his body, while Kyungsoo covered his ears to keep the noise of the shots out. The bullets struck cars, shop windows, everything around them.

Kyungsoo heard screams spreading through the street. Fear compressed Kyungsoo's heart while seeging Sehun rose and dragged him against a car for protection.

Horrified, Kyungsoo saw Sehun draw a weapon from his back covered by his coat.

Behind the car, Sehun rose slightly, watching from the broken windows to see if the car was still near them.

Kyungsoo didn’t want to believe it. His day had begun so well.

Who were those people and why did they start shooting at them? Why did Sehun have a gun?

When the tires stopped squeaking against the asphalt, the street was silent. A silence that smelled of fear.

One minute. Two. Until people start yelling and running away. Sehun grabbed Kyungsoo's hand and forcefully pulled him up, causing him to stumble.

Kyungsoo tried to let go until he saw a person lying on her stomach. A pool of blood surrounding her.

"Let go of me ..." he asked, trying to take his arm from Sehun’s strong hand.

Sehun was unrecognizable. Where was the lively, cheerful boy Kyungsoo knew? In his place was a hard man with cold eyes. Like he was ready for a fight.

_Who was Sehun?_

"Let go!" He said more vehemently.

Sehun turned to him, and for a moment his eyes grew warmer.

"Soo, it's going to be okay. Trust me," he said, pulling him to a black Lamborghini.

"Trust you?! You have a gun ... "Kyungsoo's voice trembled. Of fear. Of fury.

"I'll explain everything," he said, forcing him into the car as he looked around.

As soon as he got into the car, Sehun locked him up, not letting him get away.

Kyungsoo was starting to get scared.

Sehun fumbled on his phone, tucking it into his ear then, as he started the car.

As they left the street, Kyungsoo saw the police arrive.

"Yes, we were attacked," Sehun was saying to the phone. "No, he's fine," he said looking at Kyungsoo. His face was serious, so different from the Sehun he knew. "Yes." He finished off the call.

Gradually Kyungsoo realized the path they followed. As soon as he saw the black gate of his house, Kyungsoo began to sweat.

"Who are you, Sehun?" He asked in an unemotional tone.

Sehun waited for the gate to open, to reply.

"You'll know soon enough."


	11. Chapter 11

** I’ll steal you and indulge in you **

** I’m gonna mess you up **

** I’m engraved in your heart **

** (Monster – EXO) **

 

As the gate closed and Sehun approached his house, Kyungsoo saw Jongin at the entrance, surrounded by Lay, Xiumin, and Chen.

As soon as Sehun unlocked the car doors, Kyungsoo left as if the devil was behind him. He stood looking at Jongin, seeing him as if it was the first time.

"Soo, are you okay? No bruises?" Jongin's voice was worried as he moved toward Kyungsoo. He just shrugged away the hands that tried to touch him.

Jongin stiffened his gaze, straightening his back. He looked at Sehun and then at Kyungsoo.

"We'd better talk in my office," he said, turning his back and entering the house.

Kyungsoo did not want to talk. He wanted answers. He wanted to know why it was that out of nowhere, someone opened fire on him. He wanted to know who Sehun was. He wanted to know who Jongin was.

Jongin's office was dark, with only a small lamp on.

The furniture and the black sofas gave a somber air to the room. Kyungsoo got in and got as far away from Sehun and Jongin as possible.

Jongin sat down in his chair and ran his hands through his hair. Sehun just stared at Kyungsoo with a serious face.

"Kyungsoo ..."

"Who were those men?" Kyungsoo's voice was low, hiding the emotion that exploded in his chest.

"Enemies," Jongin replied, taking a deep breath and looking at Kyungsoo.

"From who? Yours?" Jongin did not reply, just nodding once.

"And you!" He said, turning to Sehun. " _Who are you_?"

Sehun looked away, looking at Jongin for a moment.

"I'm... your bodyguard."

Kyungsoo's mouth opened.

_Bodyguard._

Now it all made sense. Why he had sat down next to him on the first day; Why he had protected him from Chaneyeol; Why he tried so hard to be his friend.

Kyungsoo felt so betrayed.

"It was all a lie ..." he murmured to himself.

"No, it was not!" Sehun grunted, approaching Kyungsoo, "I've never lied about my feelings for you."

Jongin rose his head and stared at Sehun.

"I love you, you are my best friend. I've never lied about that," he insisted.

Kyungsoo just shook his head. How could your life change so much in a span of seconds?

He moved away from Sehun's arms, nearing the door.

“Why not behaving like a normal bodyguard?”

“You wouldn’t allow it.” Sehun answered, putting his hands on his waist. “He tried to put Lay as your bodyguard but you just refused. And Chen used to check on you but he couldn't get inside the school. So I enrolled.”

Kyungsoo didn’t want to believe… all this time, he thought he had a friend.

He turned to the person that slowly was becoming a stranger to him.

"Who are you, Jongin?" He asked.

"Someone who has many enemies," he said only. Kyungsoo knew he was not going to get anything from him. Jongin was a stone he would never be able to break.

It was time for him to start his own investigating. There was someone out there who constantly warned him to be careful of Jongin. What if they were right? What if the person in front of him was not who he thought he was?

 

 

As soon as Kyungsoo left the office, Sehun looked at Jongin.

"Well, this went very _well_ ," he snorted, resting his hands on his waist, pacing back and forth.

The man was restless. He wanted to run after Kyungsoo. To try to explain himself. To try to get Kyungsoo's friendship and trust back.

"What was that?" Asked Jongin's cold, harsh voice.

Sehun knew what he meant.

"I don’t know what you're talking about ..." he teased.

" _I love you ?!_ " Jongin mimicked, "Are you crazy?"

Sehun turned to the man slowly, his eyes narrowing.

"Sorry if I have trouble controlling my feelings. I'm sorry if it's hard for me to see Kyungsoo hurt. I'm sorry if it's hard for me to see all that I've achieved in these past months to go down the drain because of those bastards." His voice rose with every word.

"You should learn to control yourself better," Jongin retorted, rising from his chair and skirting the table.

" _Excuse me?_! I had to wait three years for him. Do you know how hard that was? Being three years away from the person I ... three years I've been in the shade, protecting him. Watching him so nothing or anyone touched him. Do you know how much it cost to see him cry and see _you_ wipe away his tears?" Sehun's voice was rough as he approached Jongin. "No more. I will not give up on him."

"What does that mean?" Jongin's question was like a blade. Cold and sharp.

"It means I have had enough. I’m tired of waiting. I'm going to fight for him ..." he didn’t finish saying what he wanted because Jongin pushed him against the bookcase, squeezing the collar of his coat.

"Never forget. Your knife. My back. My gun. Y _our head_."

Sehun smirked.

"And what are you going to do ... _brother?"_

They stared at one another, until Jongin dropped Sehun's collar and stepped away, snorting and denouncing the revolt inside him.

"Are you going to kill me?" Sehun asked with a smirk.

"I should."

"You have two choices. You’re either with me or against me.”

Jongin turned to him in confusion.

"You can not be serious."

"I am. Kyungsoo will never choose between us. He may even ‘love’ you, but he likes me too. But if he does choose, I will not give up," Sehun explained, fixing the older man's gaze.

"He’s not ready for it, yet."

“He will be. If you allow yourself to feel. To be loved. To touch him. You should try it, it’s nice!”

Jongin was silent, turning his back to his brother, and facing the window.

“So, what’s going to be? Are we still in this together or not, brother?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it for today!
> 
> So... Sehun is Jongin's brother, yeah.  
> Okay, so about the warning I told you about earlier.   
> Yes, this will be one of those fanfics. Meaning this will be a threesome fanfic.   
> But, I will put a warning in every chapter that has sex between KaiSooHun (is that even a name?), so people who aren't comfortable with this type of sex can skip the chapter. Every sex chapter will have a warning, telling you if it's Kaisoo, Sesoo or KaiSooHun, so everybody can be confortable.
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed and I hope you continue to support me and read my story.  
> Please leave comments below so I can know what you're thinking.  
> One more time, thank you so much for all the comments and reading my story.  
> Thank you so much.  
> Till next time,  
> Take care :)


	12. Chapter 12

**My sight becomes dark**

**When you stare at me**

**The sound of your breathing**

**You’re the one that makes me crazy**

**(Growl – EXO)**

The rain hit the window tightly under Kyungsoo's watchful eye.

His head ached every time he closed his eyes and the images appeared. The sound of gunfire echoed in his ears as if he were still in that nightmare. The horror of seeing people lying on the floor, not because of fear. But because of death. Kyungsoo had never seen anyone die before him, and yet it seemed as though his life had been touched by death many times.

The infernal cries of terror; The squealing of tires on asphalt; The fear that consumed his heart; Fear of suffering, fear of dying.

The pain of discovering that the relationship he was valuing more each day was a lie.

The knock on his door made Kyungsoo look away from the window.

"Go away," he replied. He didn’t want to face whoever was outside that door. He just wanted to lie down on his bed, cover himself with his covers and forget that day had happened. Forget that he had those photographs in his bag. To forget that everything he believed in for years was beginning to crumble. To the point of him already questioning how real the people around him were.

The person knocking on the door didn’t seem to understand the meaning of those words, for Kyungsoo heard the door open and close, leaving the room silent.

Kyungsoo didn’t need to turn around to see who it was. That perfume he knew almost as well as his own.

"Go away, Sehun ... if that's even your real name," he said sourly, crossing his arms and continuing to fix the drops of water that flowed through the window.

After a few moments of silence, Kyungsoo felt Sehun approach his bed.

"I know you feel betrayed. I know you feel deceived and you don’t know what to trust," Sehun said. His voice was hoarse and filled with regret.

 _It did him good_! Who told him to lie to Kyungsoo? Oh wait. _Jongin_ , of course.

"I only ask you to listen to me. Just listen to me and then, if you want, I'll leave."

Sehun looked regretful, but Kyungsoo didn’t move or respond.

Sehun understood his lack of response as a yes. Kyungsoo heard a deep breath.

"On the day you met me, I didn’t sat by you out of obligation, no matter what you think. I could continue to be your ... _bodyguard_ , without sitting beside you or befriending you." Sehun knew that his words could further jeopardize his situation. But Kyungsoo deserved to know the truth. At least part of it.

"I have been watching you without you noticing, for three years..." His words were in the air. Kyungsoo just shook his head slightly.

_How many blows can the heart handle?_

"You never knew, but I was there. I never meant to lie to you, but I also knew that if I told you I was your bodyguard, you'd push me away just as you did Lay, and you would find ways to deceive me" Sehun shook his head, smiling slightly, "When you want, you're full of… ideas. And you know how to hide yourself from us."

Kyungsoo tried to keep his face neutral without sketching any expression. Inside, the emotions were boiling. He didn’t know what he felt. Rage? Delusion? Hurt?

"I've never lied about how I feel about you. During all the years that I was guarding you, I was ... charmed by you. I saw the fantastic person that you are; The friend you are; How you felt alone; How you suffered for your parents and I always wanted to end my disguise to comfort you, but ... I couldn’t" he muttered, moving closer to the bed where Kyungsoo remained motionless. "These past months have been the best of my whole life."

Kyungsoo closed his eyes, feeling them flooding with tears. He wanted to believe. He wanted so badly to believe what Sehun told him, but how could he do that when all that they lived to date was a lie?

"For three years, I've wanted to show you who I was every day. For three years, there has not been a single day when I don’t scold myself for not being by your side when you needed me the most. "

"Why? Why weren’t you by my side? "Kyungsoo asked in a hoarse, unused voice.

"You were not ready for that," he murmured.

"All I ask is that you let me show you who I am. Give me a new chance." He asked, skirting the bed and standing in front of Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo looked up from the window at Sehun. His face was cold, serious as he stared at the man in front of him.

"Who assures me that it's not all a lie, again?" His voice rasped.

Sehun lowered himself to Kyungsoo's level, taking her hand. When Kyungsoo didn’t push him away, Sehun swallowed the tremor that went through his body.

"Me. A new chance. That’s all" he asked.

Kyungsoo watched Sehun's face. His features were marked by remorse, by the hurt that tormented his being.

"What is your name?"

Sehun lowered his face and closed his eyes, a faint smile forming in his mouth.

"Sehun, that's my real name. I'm 23 and I've always lived in Seoul, just like you," he said, fixing Kyungsoo's gaze on his.

"I don’t live with any uncle. The house where I live is my own. Just mine. I like body combat and am good at any type of contact sport. I love animals, but I don’t have any because I don’t have time to take care of them. "

Kyungsoo closed his eyes tightly.

"I have a _brother_ , but we don’t get along very well." Sehun continued, kneeling in front of Kyungsoo and clasping his hands in his.

"Why?"

Sehun paused.

"Because we both want the same, but we don’t know how to work together to get it." He chose to say.

"What's his name?" Kyungsoo asked, trying to figure out if what Sehun had just told him was a lie or not.

" _Kai_ ," he answered promptly.

"The memories of my childhood are not the best. My parents have always been very busy people. Focused on the job and sometimes they dragged us with them." Sehun's eyes became sad, as if the memories were really too heavy.

"When I first met you, my life changed. Before it was a life without color, rigid, raw and hard. But when you started opening up to me, I regained a joy that I thought I had lost over the years." Sehun said, raising a hand to touch Kyungsoo's face lightly. Lightly, as if afraid that a single touch could break him. As if that little touch could end his life.

At Sehun’s touch, Kyungsoo closed his eyes. His heart fell for the contact, but his mind told him not to fall for more games. Not to be deluded by the emotions that governed his heart.

"Whenever I saw how upset you were after that bastard, Chanyeol, talked to you, I just wanted to wrap you in my arms so that nothing could touch or hurt you." He mumbled his forehead touching Kyungsoo’s as his hand got lost in the young boy’s hair.

"My feelings have always been real," he finally said, closing his eyes and swallowing the pain in his throat.

"It will take some time before I trust you again," Kyungsoo whispered.

"I know. But I'll prove you that you can trust me. That you can lean on me." Sehun said kissing his forehead affectionately. "I will not give up on you."


	13. Chapter 13

**A dark shadow has woken up inside of me**

**Sparks fly in my eyes as I look at you**

**Everyone step away**

**It’s going to get fierce from now on**

**(Growl – EXO)**

A week had passed since that night. Sehun was trying to conquer Kyungsoo in every possible way, and Kyungsoo found himself surrendering a little, day by day, getting closer to the man.

His investigations were interrupted for lack of evidences. The only thing he had was the photographs that compromised Jongin. The notes had ended, and every time he opened the locker, Kyungsoo's heart quickened with the possibility of new information.

How do we investigate something that has neither head nor tail? How do we investigate someone who, for all intents and purposes, is like a ghost?

Wanting to unload energies, Kyungsoo left his room heading for the living room. He wanted to play the piano; Remember certain melodies, and perhaps, perhaps, remember other things.

However, when he reached the entrance of the room, he stopped.

Jongin was sitting on the floor, the light off. The room was only lit by moonlight.

The man was sitting on the floor, his head on the couch. A glass of whiskey, Kyungsoo thought it was, swayed in his hand, propped by his knee. Jongin's face was hidden by the fringe in his eyes. His head lowered as he was surrounded by papers.

Photographs, Kyungsoo saw better, nearing Jongin.

Photographs of Kyungsoo's parents. Photographs of Kyungsoo. Photographs of moments Kyungsoo had experienced. Photographs of moments that Kyungsoo never lived. Black and white photographs.

"Jongin?" He called, without any response. The older man did not move.

Kyungsoo wanted to go back. Leave Jongin alone. Probably he didn’t want to be bothered, but there was something on his face that tightened Kyungsoo's heart.

He didn’t want to be soft-hearted about Jongin. Kyungsoo knew that he was hiding things from him, and although he believed he was doing it to protect him, Kyungsoo did not like being deceived.

Getting closer to the man, Kyungsoo sat down beside him pushing some photographs away.

Jongin took a deep breath and drank the liquid in his glass in one gulp.

"What's going on?" Kyungsoo asked rhetorically. He knew that Jongin was not going to answer him.

Silence enveloped them.

"I wish I didn’t have this life," Jongin finally said, in a murmur.

Kyungsoo turned his face and looked at the man.

Jongin's eyes were half closed, fixed on a photograph that Kyungsoo could not see well.

"What life?" He asked, seeing how lucky he would be with Jongin's answers.

"A life that can get me everything I want. A life that can make me lose everything in a second." Contradictions, many contradictions surrounded Jongin.

"I don’t understand ..." whispered Kyungsoo.

Jongin set the glass down and turned to face him. Kyungsoo turned his face as he felt himself blush under the man's gaze.

"I remember when I met you ..." _What did that have to do with anything_? Kyungsoo thought confused.

Jongin propped his elbow on the couch and laid his head in his hand, looking at Kyungsoo.

"You were so cute. With many illusions about life. Joyful," he murmured, touching Kyungsoo's face lightly with one finger.

"At the time, I was upset about the life I had. My father had ... forced me to follow his steps. Your father saved me by welcoming me and training me." Kyungsoo was beginning to realize that this was not related to advocacy.

"Train yourself for what?" Kyungsoo asked, looking at Jongin for a second.

"To be the best. To be successful. So I could get revenge."

When he heard that word, Kyungsoo turned his body to Jongin. His face was cold, his eyes half foggy.

"Revenge?"

"I don’t like to call it revenge. Returning the favor sounds better." A sarcastic smile appeared on his face.

"Why?"

"Because the law of the street is take or be taken." Kyungsoo was confused.

"Jongin, I don’t understand you."

"One of the first advice your father gave me was to never let others know what I'm thinking," he replied, running his finger around Kyungsoo's delicate face.

"Not a good advice ..."

Jongin smiled, bringing Kyungsoo's face close to his, which flushed.

"Maybe not. Maybe you're still too young to understand. Maybe I'm not sober enough for _you_ to understand _me_ ," he replied, touching Kyungsoo's forehead.

He didn’t know what to do. If before he came here he had doubts, now his head was an eternal question mark.

Jongin was so complex. He had so many faces that Kyungsoo never knew what he was dealing with.

"You were the only speck of light I had in life..." Jongin said with his nose on Kyungsoo's, "And I'm losing you little by little."

Kyungsoo's hands went up to Jongin's chest, grabbing the black shirt the other wear. To push him away or bring him closer, Kyungsoo did not know.

"You're still so young ..." Jongin whispered, wrapping his hands around Kyungsoo's face. "I should step aside ... let you be happy ... but I can’t," his lips touched Kyungsoo's.

"I can’t ... even knowing that _one day I'll hurt you_." Jongin pressed their lips almost violently.

Kyungsoo should stop. He couldn’t be doing this.

What about his feelings for Sehun? But about what he felt for Jongin?

Kyungsoo felt Jongin's tongue in his mouth, exploring every corner possessively. Jongin's kisses were so different from Sehun's.

Kyungsoo knew he shouldn’t compare, but he couldn’t stop.

While Sehun kissed him with passion and some delicacy, Jongin consumed him feverishly. As if he had waited too long to do that.

When Kyungsoo needed air, he turned his face away, then he felt Jongin begin to suck, bite, and mark his neck to Kyungsoo's soft moans.

Kyungsoo didn’t want to continue, but he didn’t want to stop. His thoughts were so confused and foggy.

"I'm tired of waiting," Jongin said between breaths, biting his bottom lip.

He nipped his chin and followed an imaginary path down his jaw until it reached his earlobe, causing Kyungsoo to catch his breath. Jongin's hand squeezed Kyungsoo's hair, lifting his head and exposing his neck, giving him little nibbles and kisses that would be obvious later.

Kyungsoo's hands tightened on Jongin's shirt as his legs opened without thinking to better accommodate the older man's body.

A chill ran down Kyungsoo's spine as he felt the man rub against his crotch. Without realizing Jongin's hand came down from his face to his pants, unbuttoning the button and lowering the clasp, causing a slight touch on his penis that was already hard inside his boxers.

Without ever detaching himself from Kyungsoo's lips, Jongin ran his free hand through the boy's warm skin until he wrapped it around his cock tightly.

Kyungsoo dropped his head to the wooden floor, moaning.

He didn’ want to believe that Jongin was touching him as he had often imagined.

Kyungsoo felt Jongin's teeth graze his collarbone as his hips thrust against the warm hand that surrounded his cock.

"Do you know how hard it is, to look at you and not being able to do anything?" The question sounded choked by Kyungsoo's skin.

Jongin's hand that was curled into his hair came down to his arm, squeezing Kyungsoo's wrists and lifting them over his head.

Kyungsoo was at his mercy. As he always wanted.

He tightened his grip on Kyungsoo's cock, kissing him warmly.

Kyungsoo just shook his head uncontrollably.

It felt too good. He could see no harm in what Jongin was doing to him.

He was so close to reaching that peak his body wanted so badly.

When Jongin's hand left his cock and squeezed his ass, Kyungsoo thought he was going to die.

Jongin had left him as hard as he'd never been, almost on the edge.

Jongin's mouth sucked at Kyungsoo's as he pushed his groin against Kyungsoo's.

" _Jongin_ ..." the murmur was pleading.

Mouth pressed to his, he smiled, increasing the pace of the thrusts against Kyungsoo. The clothes that separated them, brushing against his member was enough for Kyungsoo to close his eyes tightly and release in his boxers.

His heart raced with the power of that orgasm. And darkness enfolded him in its arms.


	14. Chapter 14

**An endless mystery, a foggy memory**

**Why are my hunches so inaccurate?**

**The sound of the rain mixed with tears, the sound of your breath in my ears**

**I couldn't even find you once**

**(Hurt – EXO)**

The warm light on his face made Kyungsoo awake.

Slowly his eyes opened, seeing the wall full of photograph of his room.

He closed his eyes, swallowing the saliva that was beginning to accumulate in his mouth.

He turned on the bed, staring at the window.

The night before was quite present in his memory. Jongin had given him an orgasm. He had kissed him. He had told him things that he only heard in his dreams.

Kyungsoo should have walked away when he had the opportunity.

He liked Jongin, had always liked him, but ... what about Sehun? His heart was torn, and Kyungsoo didn’t know what it said about him. It was not as if Kyungsoo was cheating them, things just happened and got out of his control.

 _"Aish_ ..." his head was so confused. He wanted to disappear. Hide from the world around him. Maybe then his heart wouldn’t feel so divided.

He looked at the clock on the bedside table. 6 am.

Too early to go to school, but early enough not to have to face Jongin.

Last night, after he'd given him that powerful orgasm, Kyungsoo fell asleep without even having a conversation with Jongin.

_Weak Kyungsoo._

He got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. He turned on the hot water and took off his clothes. Even though he didn’t have the same clothes from last night, his body was still sticky. Jongin had changed his clothes, but his dick still had remains from his orgasm.

Kyungsoo shook his head, trying to forget the shame. As if it wasn’t enough for him to fall asleep, Jongin still had to carry him to the bedroom and change his clothes.

_Silly Kyungsoo._

He turned off the water and wiped himself with a towel, entering the room and starting to dress.

As he descended the stairs to the kitchen, Kyungsoo opened his ears to some noise that might indicate that Jongin was already awake.

The road was clear.

He ate quickly and opened the door to the house.

And froze.

Waiting, leaning against the black Lamborghini was Sehun. Black uniform trousers uniform, white uniform shirt and ... leather jacket. His hair was messy, as if he had just gotten up. A style that made him even more beautiful.

Sehun smiled seductively at him, disengaging himself from the car and approaching Kyungsoo.

"Good morning," Sehun's voice was warm, "Let’s go?" He asked, stroking Kyungsoo's face gently.

"Where to?" Kyungsoo's reasoning had stopped as Sehun come near him.

Sehun chuckled, letting his head fall back a little. He really was too handsome for his own good.

"To school, of course ... unless you want to go somewhere else," he said, his eyes narrowing and a wicked smile on his face.

Kyungsoo blushed, thinking about what he had done with Jongin.

"No. School." Kyungsoo answered while opening the car door and entering, putting on his seatbelt and waiting for Sehun.

The trip to school was relatively quiet.

The silence was not embarrassing, but it was not comfortable either.

When they arrived at the school and Sehun parked, there were still very few students.

Kyungsoo went to his room while Sehun followed, even though he didn’t have the same class.

"Why that face?"

Kyungsoo turned back and looked at Sehun. He just smiled slightly, sitting down on a table in front of Kyungsoo's chair.

"Nothing... it's just ..." he didn’t know what to say. His mind was a whirl of thoughts.

"What ..." insisted Sehun.

"My life has changed a lot lately ..." he finally said, shrugging his shoulders, sitting down and putting his hands on his lap.

"Is that good or bad?" Sehun asked, pulling his hands from his trouser pockets and placing them on Kyungsoo's desk, lowering his face to his friend's level.

"I don’t know ..." he replied, shaking his head.

"Didn’t you like meeting me?" Sehun's question was serious.

Kyungsoo blushed, lowering his face in embarrassment.

"I did ... despite the initial lies ..." he replied sheepishly.

Sehun lowered himself a little more and lifted Kyungsoo's chin, seeing the young man's surprised look.

"For me you were the best thing that ever happened," he said kissing him softly.

Kyungsoo's hands tightened on his lap.

He was crazy! What was he doing?! Just yesterday he had an orgasm with Jongin and now he was letting Sehun kiss him.

Sehun bent over, arching Kyungsoo's neck so he could kiss better. His tongue brushed the boy's lips to ask for permission.

Sehun tasted like honey and cinnamon, a strange combination that was starting to ingrained in Kyungsoo mind.

The reason won against his hormones, pushing Sehun away from his mouth.

Sehun just licked his lips, tasting Kyungsoo's taste.

"Good Morning? You came in early ... " the teacher's voice made them awaken from the lust surrounding them.

Kyungsoo lowered his scarlet face as Sehun turned to the teacher, greeting him.

"You're not from this class, are you?" Asked the confused teacher.

Sehun glanced one last time at Kyungsoo's downcast face and turned to the teacher.

"No. I was just leaving. "


	15. Chapter 15

**You’re a lone flower.**

**A cold, iced-over gaze,**

**starlight hidden in the depths.**

**If only I could wake you**

**from your long slumber**

**in the jet, black darkness**

**(Lightsaber – EXO)**

During class, Kyungsoo couldn’t pay attention to anything the teacher said.

He felt so disappointed with himself. He didn’t even know how he felt.

He touched his lips lightly.

Sehun had kissed him. Jongin had kissed him. Kyungsoo could only be crazy to let these things evolve.

When we read books about love triangles, we always find them to be unreal. No one feels divided to the point of liking two people equally. When we are undecided between two people, we must always choose the second, because if we truly liked the first, we would never be interested in the second, but in reality ... things were not like that.

Real life is complicated. Emotions are complicated. Love is complicated.

The problem with all love triangles is confusion. The confusion of not being able to understand ourselves. The confusion of feelings that we can not control.

Kyungsoo took a deep breath, watching his colleagues rise from their chairs and leave the room.

He should stay away from both Jongin and Sehun. Let time heal or at least lighten up his thoughts a little.

Kyungsoo got up and went to the school garden, sitting on a stool and pulling a book from his bag.

He was going to have a free period, so it was time to get the reading up.

Ironically the book was about a three-person love. A love triangle with a tragic end. How all love triangles end.

Kyungsoo leaned against the back of the seat and opened the book where he had stayed earlier, resuming his reading.

Suddenly he saw some red sneakers come into view.

Kyungsoo looked up from his legs and torso to the face of the person in front of him.

_Chanyeol._

Kyungsoo looked around, seeing that the boy was alone.

Hell, he did not want to deal with Chanyeol today.

"Little Soo ... did you think about what I told you?" He asked, smiling sarcastically, his hands inside the pockets of his jeans.

Kyungsoo looked confused at Chanyelol, closing the book and getting up. He didn’t like being at a disadvantage in front of Chanyeol. It was enough for him to be a giant, Kyungsoo did not want to have even more height difference between them, with him sitting.

"What?" He asked confused, moving away from the boy.

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow and pulled out a white paper folded in four. He threw it at his chest, and Kyungsoo quickly picked it up before it fell.

He opened the paper carefully, trying never to lose Chayeol from his angle of vision.

_Get away from Kim Jong In_

Kyungsoo crumpled the paper and looked at Chanyeol.

"It was you all this time." It was not a question, but a statement that confirmed Kyungsoo's suspicions.

Chanyeol nodded once, losing his mocking smile and getting serious.

"He's not who you think," Chanyeol told him, looking behind Kyungsoo. "He's dangerous. And your guard dog too. If you were smart, you would have gotten away from both."

Kyungsoo frowned.

"Why would I believe you?!" Kyungsoo said incredulously. Who was Chanyeol to come to him and, after all he'd done to him over these years, tell him to get away from his friends.

"Oh, little Soo ... so innocent. So gullible. Open your eyes!" He snapped. "I can prove to you that what I say is true. And I can tell you how your parents really died."

Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes uncomfortably.

"What does that mean?"

"Meet me later, and I'll tell you everything." Crumbs, he was giving him crumbs.

"I'm not going to meet you. I don’t even like you! "Kyungsoo said sharply.

Chanyeol smiled.

"Meet me at the park. It is a public place and usually has a lot of people in the afternoon. No, you're not going to regret it," said Chanyeol, losing his smile and looking back at Kyungsoo. "To have answers depends on you, Kyungsoo. Remember, this afternoon. And don’t take your guard dog with you." He concluded by turning his back and walking away from Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo stared at Chanyeol’s back, not believing what was happening.

"Soo ..." Sehun's voice sounded behind him. That was why Chanyeol was looking behind him.

"What did he want with you?" He asked seriously.

"Same as always," Kyungsoo replied, shrugging and sitting down.

He could have answers. But it could also be a trap.

But he could have answers.

The question was: was he going to dare meet Chanyeol or not?


	16. Chapter 16

**Warning:**   **This chapter contains sexual situations between three grown men. If you don't like, or feel uncomfortable, please skip this chapter.  
KaiSooHun**

 

* * *

**Don’t hesitate anymore please, take my heart away.**

**Yes, the sharper it is, I like it, even the moonlight shut its eyes tonight.**

**(Baby don’t cry – EXO)**

 

His fingers touched the piano keys without Kyungsoo noticing.

His mind was full of confused thoughts.

He wanted to meet Chanyeol. He could have answers to all the questions that ran through his thoughts. But what if Chanyeol was lying and what he said was just to force him to meet him? What if Chanyeol wanted to hurt him?

Kyungsoo closed his eyes, allowing himself to be involved in the melody he played. In his mind ran some of the moments spent with Chanyeol.

The boy was never nice to him. He was always cold to him and always mocked him. But at the same time, he remembered how Chanyeol had stopped one of his cronies from hitting him. Chanyeol had gone against his friend because he tried to hit Kyungsoo.

On that day, it was evident that only Chanyeol could annoy him. And so it was. Only Chanyeol bullied him. Yes, there were murmurs and whispers, but no one ever insulted him face to face. _Only Chanyeol._

 _What would he do_?

Did he risk meeting him, knowing he might fall into a trap?

But what if Chanyeol was telling the truth? What if he really knew more than what he said?

But how could he know? Chanyeol was just a student like him, right?

A finger gently ran down his face, making Kyungsoo stop playing and turn scared to the side.

Sehun's dark, smiling eyes appeared in front of him.

"A penny for your thoughts," Sehun murmured, trailing Kyungsoo's face with his eyes.

Kyungsoo just looked at Sehun.

_Should he tell him?_

Kyungsoo lowered his eyes, choosing not to tell his friend what was in his mind.

"It’s nothing ... when I play, I lose myself..." He chose to say, running his hands over the keys softly.

"You play very well ..." Kyungsoo could feel Sehun's warm body close to his. Sehun was straddling the piano bench, one leg touching Kyungsoo's, while one arm rested on the top of the piano and the other ran down Kyungsoo’s back.

The younger man's face burned.

In his mind, one confusion gave way to another.

_Sehun and Jongin._

What to do about them?

He had chosen to get away from them, but it seemed that whenever he tried to do it, they just came closer.

He felt Sehun's hot breath on his skin and shivered, swallowing hard.

What to do?

"I don’t know what you have, but it makes me crazy every time I get close to you," Sehun's hot voice touched his ear.

"Sehun ..." Kyungsoo's voice was a murmur as his hands gripped the arm that Sehun wrapped around his waist.

"So innocent ..." Sehun's lips touched the corner of Kyungsoo's mouth, who swallowed dryly.

His mind was empty. As if all his thoughts had disappeared the moment Sehun's lips touched his skin.

He forgot why it was wrong. Forgot Chanyeol. Forgot the lies. Forgot everything.

Sehun caught Kyungsoo's chin and turned it to him, turning his gaze to Kyungsoo's mouth.

"So innocent that I just want to corrupt you ..." Sehun kissed him hard, snatching him.

Kyungsoo let his head drop, letting Sehun deepen the kiss.

His tongue touched Kyungsoo's, while his hands brought the bodies closer, causing Kyungsoo to turn on the bench, sitting on top of Sehun.

"Your mouth ..." he said between his kisses, "I can’t _forget_ your mouth."

Sehun slid his lips down the younger's neck, who instantly clasped his hands in his friend's messy hair, bringing him closer.

Kyungsoo was hot. Sweat was beginning to form on his back, where Sehun's hands roamed until they settled on his butt, squeezing it lightly.

Sehun bit him hard, pulling out a loud groan from Kyungsoo.

That would leave a mark.

Sehun pulled him against his hips, and when he saw Kyungsoo's head fall back, he smiled.

Forcefully and without the youngest realizing, Sehun rose from the bench and carried Kyungsoo to the big sofa, sitting down and pulling him closer.

On top of his hips, Kyungsoo moved, rolling against his hard cock.

Sehun sucked Kyungsoo's lips as his hands ran down his back to his buttocks, felt Kyungsoo tense slightly and squeeze it lightly. Kyungsoo moaned in his mouth and Sehun took the opportunity to open the shirt of the younger, who offered no resistance.

As Sehun's hands touched Kyungsoo's hot chest, the younger one moaned, staring at Sehun.

He tossed Kyungsoo's shirt away, kissing his neck and beginning to descend with his tongue to his chest, lingering over his hard nipple. He heard Kyungsoo lose himself in moans and felt his erection tighten more and more inside his pants.

He gently touched the button of Kyungsoo's pants and saw the younger one open his eyes and stare at him. He opened the clasp calmly, looking straight into Kyungsoo's brown eyes, who didn’t push him away. Once he opened his pants completely, Sehun touched his friend's erection gently.

"Sehun, ..." the moan had been a request. He ran his hands over the younger’s chest and went down to Kyungsoo's hard cock, squeezed it lightly, kissing the younger man's neck, smiling when he saw that they had company.

Kyungsoo was so absorbed in the pleasure that he was feeling that he didn’t even notice the presence of another person in the room. When he felt lips on the back of his neck, Kyungsoo moaned.

Sehun was driving him crazy.

_Wait ..._

If Sehun was kissing his chest, _who_ was kissing his neck?


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning:**   **This chapter contains sexual situations between three grown men. If you don't like, or feel uncomfortable, please skip this chapter.  
KaiSooHun**

* * *

**My heart that grows bigger for you, closes its door for everyone but you**

**(Call me baby – EXO)**

 

Kyungsoo opened his eyes and turned his face, watching Jongin kiss his bare shoulder.

"Jongin ..." Kyungsoo wanted to explain himself. This should never have happened.

Jongin just looked at him and pressed his lips to his, to Kyungsoo's surprise.

Jongin hugged Kyungsoo from behind, while Sehun turned them over, leaving Kyungsoo lying on Jongin, with Sehun between the younger’s legs.

Jongin put a hand on Kyungsoo's short hair, pulling him against his mouth. His tongue asked for permission to deepen the kiss, and soon both toungues came together, tasting each other.

Sehun pulled Kyungsoo's pants, also freeing him of his boxers and leaving the young man naked before his inflamed gaze. Sehun looked up and saw Jongin kiss Kyungsoo with passion.

He should feel some jealousy, but he knew there would be no place for it at that moment. They had a plan. And the only thing that mattered them was Kyungsoo.

He touched Kyungsoo's cock and heard his groan being muffled by Jongin's eager mouth. He kissed the tip of his cock softly before covering it with his mouth. Kyungsoo's hands clung to Jongin's hair, pulling him closer to his mouth, while the elder's hands ran down Kyungsoo's abdomen.

Sehun licked and sucked Kyungsoo's cock enough to let him on the verge of an orgasm.

Kyungsoo had never felt such pleasure in life. Being kissed by Jongin was good. Being kissed by Sehun was good. But to be kissed and touched by Sehun and Jongin, together, was ... indescribable.

He should stop. 

This was forbidden.

_Wrong._

But it felt so good.

He felt Jongin nibble his neck as his eyes half closed to see Sehun put his fingers inside his mouth and then touch him at his entrance.

_That was so perverse._

He felt Sehun slowly put the first finger in, feeling some discomfort until Jongin grabbed at his cock and started to move it up and down.

"Ah ..." He let his head fall to Jongin's shoulder and surrender himself to the sensations.

The pressure of Sehun’s third finger woke Kyungsoo from the pleasure he felt, making him feel too full.

Sehun looked at Jongin and smiled.

Giving a last suck to Kyungsoo's cock, Sehun rose slightly and turned Kyungsoo, putting him on all fours, facing away from him and front of Jongin.

In that position Sehun had a better view of Kyungsoo's body. He wetted his fingers and returned to put a finger in Kyungsoo, who opened Jongin's pants uncontrolled.

Jongin stroked Kyungsoo's face, running his thumb over the young man's lips. When he felt Kyungsoo open his mouth and nibble him lightly, Jongin moaned softly.

Finally, he had Kyungsoo at his mercy. No need to wonder what Kyungsoo's mouth would feel like on his cock anymore.

One hand grabbed his cock while the other was lost in Kyungsoo's hair, showing him how he should take it in his mouth.

"Open," commanded Jongin, tapping his cock lightly on Kyungsoo's lips.

Kyungsoo opened his mouth and tasted the pre-cum that built up on the top of Jongin's shaft.

His head was dizzy with desire.

Kyungsoo felt Sehun prepare him for what he would do next, and Jongin teaching him how to give him pleasure only made him hornier.

Kyungsoo sucked Jongin's cock, gently squeezing what he couldn’t put it all in his mouth. He looked up and felt powerful.

Jongin's head had fall back as his mouth was half open, his breath gasping, his chest sweating.

When he felt something cold on his slit, Kyungsoo tried to turn his face to see what it was, but Jongin didn’t let him, pulling him against his cock causing him to swallow, almost touching his throat. Kyungsoo relaxed not to gag.

He closed his eyes tightly as he felt Sehun's cock touching his entrance.

As the head of Sehun's cock got inside him, Kyungsoo took a deep breath.

It hurt. _A lot._

The pressure that Sehun's cock was doing wasn’t anything like the pressure of his fingers before.

"Relax," Jongin said hoarsely, urging him to mouth his cock once more.

One hand of Sehun circled his cock while the other tightened his hips. Slowly he got used to that pain until Sehun was all inside him.

Kyungsoo moaned, sucking Jongin's cock.

"So tight ..." Sehun's voice was pleading, struggling not to come quickly.

He moved slowly at first, but when Kyungsoo started groaning against Jongin's cock without control, Sehun hastened his pace. Kyungsoo was gripping Jongin's thighs, who seemed to be about to come, while feeling Sehun's cock hit his prostate over and over again.

Sehun's hand tightened on Kyungsoo's cock, making the same movements he was making inside him, driving Kyungsoo to madness.

When Kyungsoo felt Jongin's cum hit his throat, he swallowed, tasting Jongin's essence.

"Ah ..." Kyungsoo was about to turn around. When he felt Jongin lift him a little to kiss him, the position let Sehun sink deeper into him.

He closed his eyes and let himself be carried away by the pleasure that consumed him.

He came in Sehun’s and Jongin’s hands and felt Sehun release inside him.

Breathing heavily, Kyungsoo fell on top of Jongin's chest and closed his eyes.

A pleasant numbness covered his body, hugging him in a black slumber.


End file.
